Kaleidoscope
by Minatu-chan
Summary: Anxious and Lost, Blackbeard's younger sister is sent to analyze the Straw Hat Crew, but she ultimately ends up failing and meeting Law... and the Heart Pirates. Will love inch its way into her heart and his? Law/OC *Used to be called "Just me here, shivering"*
1. Run, Run Away

**I am quite obviously not writing this is sequential order AT ALL. I'm practically writing backwards, but then I'm going to be rewriting parts of the last chapter, so... Yeah. **

**Onto another topic, I would like to thank the people who reviewed my story:**

**Terikel (the reason I keep writing... I just love getting your reviews .)**

**Surgeon of Death  
**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat  
**

**x GigaByte x  
**

**I love you guys! ;_;  
**

**Then there's TheSilentWhisper (my sister) who helps with my ideas... and Savanna~ who's editing the last chapter currently. She's so helpful! :D  
**

**_Disclaimer- _I don't own diddly squat. 'Cept Naiya and everything that has to do with her.  
**

**Translation notes at the bottom if you need them... they have "[#]" by them.  
**

**ONWARD!  
**

**Run, Run Away**

I closed my eyes, breathing in the frosty air that cut my face, coloring it rosy red. My lips parted slightly as I let the cold air continuously enter my lungs. I leaned against a tree, rubbing my arms gently, trying to keep warm. I walked down the street quickly, my hair bouncing away from my neck with every step, allowing the cool air to bite my neck. I shivered again, closing my eyes again. It was so _cold_. I stepped up to a store, opening the door and entering the bar quietly.

Within the building, several pirates were sitting at the bar, in tables and scattered, actually affiliating with other crews. I rubbed my arms, letting out a small sigh. The cacophonous sounds were like music to my ears, and I couldn't help but smile. The crazy atmosphere was just so comforting in its own manner. I walked up to the counter, leaning against it. I smiled easily at the bartender.

"Could I get a drink?" I asked, meeting his dark eyes. The man smiled slightly and a pirate joined me, staring at me. I glanced in his direction. The sword I had strapped to my waist was rather intricately designed with dragons and fire patterns upon it. It was a rather beautiful sword and strong. The pirate was eying it curiously. I picked up my mug of beer, wondering what this green haired man wanted from me.

"Are you up for a fight?" he asked me, meeting my eyes finally. His hand hovered over the three swords at his waist. I glanced back over him, gulping down my beer.

"I assume you mean a sword fight," I replied in a soft voice, "but I should warn you, I'm a total amateur." The swordsman smiled at me nonchalantly, and I put my glass mug down on the counter. A man in a red vest paused in the middle of choking down his food to observe us. _Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and the Swordsman and First Mate, Rorona Zoro_. _I've gotten lucky today._ I smiled at Zoro sweetly.

"Might I ask you your name, sir?" I asked nonchalantly, "You couldn't be the infamous first mate of the Straw Hats that I've been hearing about?" Zoro smirked slightly.

"That would be me," he replied, not actually acting arrogant in the way that I supposed he might've. _Not arrogant, cool headed_. Outside the bar, the sun had finally come out, warming up my skin a tiny bit. I was thankful for the nicer weather.

"Nice to meet you then, _Mister_ Zoro. I am Naiya Teach," I smiled. The realization that flashed through his dark eyes amused me. I was attempting to distract him from my last name with titles. He didn't seem at all affected by it though.

"Related to Blackbeard?" he asked shortly. I sighed, looking away from him, anger sparking up in my eyes. I wish people wouldn't ask me such things. It was annoying. _Of course_, I was related to him. The shared surnames made it obvious.

"Yeah," I said in a bored tone, "Let's get on with our little battle." I pulled out my sword moments slower than Zoro. I lost feeling in my arm for a moment. The water quickly reconnected though. I growled slightly. _How annoying_. He let some cold air in.

"How?" Zoro asked in confusion. I adjusted my position.

"The _mizu-mizu no mi_[1]," I answered quickly, "It's a logia." He nodded, slicing my leg next. He was fast, and I couldn't block his advances. I sheathed my sword with a sad sigh.

"I just _don't_ die. It's almost impossible and makes it hard to defeat me," I sighed, "I've tried poison, but it just dissolves and mixes… then poisons whoever tries to attack me." Zoro put away his swords as well.

"Hmph. You were right about being an amateur," Zoro replied, then glanced around, immediately locating the bar. He walked back toward the wooden building, and I followed after.

"I warned you at least…" I replied with a weak smile. A tiny headache bit at the back of my brain. I pinched the bridge of my nose, redirecting the pain to it. I sighed softly, happy to have the pain in a different spot for a few moments.

"Zoro! Did you break her nose?" an excited young man asked while holding a large, chicken leg. I released my nose and smiled slightly.

"No," Zoro replied, "She's a bunch of water." I smirked at his description. Luffy's eyes widened.

"That's so cool!" he said to me. I shrugged as if it were nothing, "Will you show me?"

"Umm… sure," I replied and fell into a shapeless puddle. Luffy laughed, but their voices were a bit distorted from my point of view. I felt the vaguely exhilarating rush of reforming into my natural body shape.

"Will you be my nakama[2]?" Luffy asked me excitedly, and a smile drew itself across my face, _perfect_, "You're really cool!"

"Hai[3], I want to escape my brother. What better way than to affiliate with the enemy?" I replied with an uneasy smile. This was the hard part. I couldn't let them know that I was a spy. I'd never done something like that before. It was most shocking because he _trusted_ me, and he barely even knew me! He even knew my brother was Blackbeard from Zoro.

"Cool! Welcome aboard, Naiya!" Luffy told me happily. My heart suddenly felt ten times lighter. I was in! That was probably the hardest part of this entire mission too. I smiled brightly at the two.

"Alright!" I cheered along with them.

...

On the _Thousand Sunny_, I had to begin my job for Blackbeard. This job was to gather intel on the Straw Hats to aid him in their defeat. Though I absolutely despised my brother, he had my loyalty. He raised me, and I owed him my body in that sense. I would do what he asked. I brushed my fingers over my sword and walked across the grassy deck over to a certain green haired man. I leaned over him, finding him to be asleep and most likely sleeping off a hangover by the heavy scent of alcohol that lingered on him. I smiled and reached over to poke him in the forehead.

"Good morning~" I said to him in a sing-song voice. Zoro opened his eyes, revealing the dark, obsidian eyes that hid beneath his eyelids. A glare appeared on his face when he realized it was me who woke him up. I laughed in amusement to myself.

"What do you want?" he asked with a sigh, making the glare disappear. I pulled away from him slightly, growing tired of the smell of beer.

"Well, I was hoping you'd teach me how to use this sword of mine," I replied. He looked at me in disbelief.

"You actually want to learn?" he inquired. I bit my lower lip, knowing that I had some other ulterior motive for asking him this.

"Yup," I answered quickly before I could obtain any uncertain thoughts. He sighed and lifted himself up off the ground. He didn't seem to be anywhere near a hangover, and actually appeared to be rater vigilant.

Over the course of three days, he had me do a lot of random training that had to do with weight lifting and dodging attacks. He didn't believe in my using devil fruit powers to absorb blows. All of this training, that never seemed to make all that much sense to me, tired me out. At the end of every day I just collapsed and fell directly to sleep. No wonder he usually slept all the time. Zoro also enjoyed training at night more, so I had to adapt my sleeping habits to his. I didn't particularly like night, seeing as the sun wasn't warming me up, and it was usually rather muggy despite the occasional breeze.

"I'm not out to be built of muscle you know," I panted to Zoro. He laughed at my comment rather loudly.

"Swords aren't for wimps," he replied with a serious expression. I wiped my wet bangs off of my forehead. He stared at me a little closely, "You know, I can't really see the resemblance between you and Blackbeard either."

"Hmph, I'm sure you can't," I retorted with a huff. I'd heard that phrase occasionally when growing up, but I was a girl... so it wasn't like we were going to have a huge resemblance anyway. I tapped the sword at my waist lightly, growing accustomed to checking to make sure that it was still there.

"500 push ups," he ordered heartlessly. I gave him an exasperated look, but he didn't flinch. I dropped to the deck and started.

"1... 2... 3!" I squealed and fell when Zoro sat on my back, "Are you trying to kill me!?" He didn't even move.

"498 push ups to go, Naiya. Might as well get started," he replied. I struggled to lift him up with my back and return to the correct position. Sweat beaded up on my forehead. _Blackbeard... This better be fucking worth it._

"498... 499... 500!" I cried, falling onto my stomach in exhaustion. Zoro stood easily while I refused to move from my spot. Sweat had gotten into my eyes, irritating them. I felt so throughly done with exercise for the rest of my life.

"Let's have a battle tomorrow," Zoro said with a smile, seeming excited about it. I looked at him through bleary eyes. I panted loudly.

"Al... right..." I wheezed. The training he was putting me through was like the ultimate torture. I didn't want to have anymore of it. I wanted to quit, but sadly, I had been waiting for this. Maybe if I at least challenged him a bit, then I might learn some more about him. Blackbeard wanted to know about their abilities, not personality.

The next afternoon, my entire body felt sore as usual. I groaned, dragging myself out of bed and walking onto the deck, hunched over. Sanji danced over to Nami and Robin, singing their praise. I sighed, tying my long, wavy, black hair into a ponytail and wandering over to them.

"Hey Robin... Nami," I said with a small, forced smile. I fell into a chair next to them, and Sanji smiled at me happily.

"Naiya-swan~ Did that marimo[4] hurt you?" Sanji asked, looking minutely angry. I laughed softly in an airy manner.

"No, you can't hurt water," I replied with an easy smile. A woman adoring man was all I needed to feel twenty percent better than I did before. He frowned slightly, but then turned on his heel.

"I will go make you some tea as well~ 3" Within moments, he was back in the kitchen, cooking away. I rubbed my aching arms slowly, wincing a bit.

"Zoro's pretty tough on you, huh?" Nami commented. Robin was reclining in her chair, happily reading a book. I didn't think she trusted me, not even in the slightest. I looked at Nami with a sad expression.

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked. She laughed in amusement.

"You look tired, and besides, Sanji notices everything especially when you lie," Nami told me, brushing her orange bangs out of her eyes. I sighed.

"Let's just say, he wants to have a rematch," I replied, "And I'm hoping to give him a run for his money." I smiled at her, flicking my thumb up proudly. Nami laughed.

"Sometimes, you act like Luffy," she giggled. I shook my head, a sinking feeling driving into my heart.

"I guess you're all rubbing off on me a little," I said, looking down at my hands nervously. _How can I go through with this? These people are so wonderful!_ Suddenly, tears were running down my cheeks. I tried to brush them away before Nami noticed.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. I laughed through my tears.

"Yeah, these? These are tears of joy... I assure you," I replied, wiping at them furiously. Nami looked a bit doubtful for a second then smiled.

"I guess we do that to people," Nami reminisced, remembering when she cried out of pure joy when she was finally freed from the Arlong Pirates. Everyone had their moments. Sanji returned with a cup of tea for me.

"Here you go, Naiya-swa... ahh! Are you okay?" he cried in surprise, noticing rather quickly the tears on my face. I laughed again through my deep set pain.

"Yeah, I'm just really happy. Everyone is so nice to me," I answered through a spew forced giggles. Sanji didn't seem to think about it for a second longer.

"Well then, I'll just whip you girls up some cake then!" he declared with a large smile and hearts in his eyes. I couldn't believe how crazy all of the Straw Hats were.

A few hours of mindless conversation between Nami and I, Zoro appeared, looking quite ready for our battle. I was feeling a lot better, so I went ahead and padded over. The sun was fairly low in the sky, and I was wishing it would stay up for a while longer.

"You ready?" Zoro asked me, cracking his knuckles. He had this certain look in his eyes that appeared to be excitement. It kind of frightened me. I nodded quickly.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied. He nodded, and we went into the training room. I unsheathed my sword, barely able to block Zoro's first attack. I stumbled backward slightly.

"Don't let me knock you back," Zoro commented. I nodded, ducking under one of his swords, only to be caught by another.

"Shimata[5]!" I hissed as I was sliced in half. It always felt weird to be half a person, even if only for a few seconds. Sometimes I expected for it to hurt, but it never did. It was just _weird_.

"Dodge and attack," Zoro ordered me as I regained movement. I glared at him for pointing out the obvious. _I'll show you..._ I jumped toward him, using my water abilities to move faster, but also to make the ground slippery. Swords clashed, sending orange and white sparks into the air. When I blocked, my wrists usually twisted a bit, and I would stumble back a step. I was gaining speed though.

When I looked into Zoro's dark eyes, they didn't look away from mine. That was where he was looking the entire time. It dawned on me that I was giving away my movements by looking around. There was a strange glitter to Zoro's eyes though as our swords banged into each other time and time again. I was barely able to parry any of his attacks, and even if I did, he would catch my move with one of his other two swords.

We continued to fight, and I began to realize that Zoro was actually _holding back_. I felt my eyebrow twitch. I was obviously too weak to give him much of a challenge at all. Finally, I collapsed in total exhaustion.

"Forfeiting?" he asked me, barely even winded at all. His eyes were shining. Then I realized what that expression was. Zoro was _happy_. Why couldn't I recognize such a common emotion? Maybe it was because it was foreign to me.

"You're just to tough, sensei[6]," I replied in a whining voice. The bushido[7] laughed in amusement. I smiled at him slightly, rolling over onto my back.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to keep training to catch up with me," he told me. I couldn't help the expression of horror that passed over my face as he said this.

"I don't know if I could handle that..." I said, gripping myself tightly. Zoro laughed again, shaking his head. I stopped making a fool of myself and stood shakily.

"This was definitely fun though," I smiled at Zoro. I wasn't lying. It was one of the few times in my life that I'd really had that much fun with _anyone._ At that moment, I knew I **could not** give Blackbeard any information on the Straw Hats. I couldn't betray them, so my only option was to run away. _Run, run as fast as you can, and don't come back._

* * *

[1] mizu-mizu no mi – water-water fruit

[2] nakama – friend (or in this case _shipmate_)

[3] hai – yes

[4] marimo – moss

[5] shimata – shit

[6] sensei – teacher

[7] bushido – warrior/swordsman

* * *

**Please Review!**

**~Minatu-chan  
**


	2. Far, Far From Safe

**Ohoho! I got the background all finished up! This is all the story you need from before the OS? um... Yeah.**

**_Disclaimer_- I don't own One Piece  
**

**ONWARD!  
**

**Far, Far Away From Safe**

I walked into the bar at a swift pace. Laughter and merry making was like music to my ears, though rather cacophonous as well. I closed my eyes, letting out a soft sigh. I took in the heavy alcoholic scent of the bar, purring with slight pleasure. The place was great. I rubbed my arms quickly, the cold had carried with me from outside. With a soft sigh, I strode up to the counter, observing the pirates that I passed quickly. I was hoping there wouldn't be any Blackbeard pirates there. I smiled wryly at the bartender, folding my arms beneath my breasts, which were eye catching, but no where near the enormity of Nami's.

"Could I get a drink?" I asked the bartender, adding a sweet purr to the end of my words. The bartender blushed slightly, and I winked at him. I turned, placing my back against the counter as a suspicious man approached me.

...

_"You want to be my nakama?" A childish voice asked excitedly. I smiled slightly in reply._

_ "Hai, I want to escape my brother. What better way than to affiliate with the enemy?" I replied with a nervous smile. Luffy knew who Blackbeard was, yet he was readily accepting me onto the team without a thought. He _trusted_ me..._

_ "Cool! Welcome aboard, Naiya!" Luffy smiled widely. I smiled back, a strange lightness glimmering in my heart_.

...

"You're Naiya, right?" An unfamiliar voice asked me. I immediately looked to the man in suspicion.

"Yes, and you are?" I asked the ugly man in suspicion. He shook his head lightly.

"I'm Vasco Shot from your brother's crew. I'm here for your check up, kitten," Shot said with an obvious shit eating grin. I glared slightly at him.

"Report in?" I replied, an inquiry clear in my uncertain voice. Shot glared at me in anger. I raised my head to him slightly, finally taking him in. _He's that guy from Impel Down that Blackbeard picked up._ I flicked my hair over my shoulder, looking to the bartender as he placed a large mug of beer me. I smiled widely.

"Thank you," I said, smiling brightly at him. Shot snorted in disgust. He had long, wavy, black hair and a large, cylindrical nose. I removed my jacket, sitting upon a barstool.

"Blackbeard will be angry if you don't give us Intel, Naiya," shot said in a threatening voice. I took a generous swig of beer, watching Shot rather carefully. No doubt it would be tough to wriggle out of this one.

"I don't want to report to him anymore. It is pointless. They're a strange bunch that work together well because of their bond with each other nothing more, nothing less. They have trust, something I lack with Blackbeard," I replied, glaring at Shot. Shot's expression darkened.

"You're pushing it... I will beat you within an inch of your life, even if you are Blackbeard's younger sister," Shot growled, grabbing me by the base of my neck. I froze slightly in surprise before slapping his hand away.

"Not if I can help it," I hissed in anger. Shot slapped me across the face, and I stumbled back onto the wood floor. I rubbed the back of my head, face scrunched up in pain. I growled, standing back up. Shot pulled out dual pistols and pointed them at me. I reached for my pouch carefully. Shot wouldn't even know what hit him.

_..._

_"Naiya, come here. I have a present for you," a falsely kind voice called out to me. I shivered slightly before bringing up a just as false smile._

_ "Eh? What is it, brother?" I asked curiously. I sat before my brother, my legs folded beneath me in a childish manner. Teach stood before me, holding a strange fruit. It reminded me of a pear... or maybe a tear drop._

_ "Here, Naiya. Eat up," Teach said, holding it out to me. There was a large smile on his face, exposing the gaps within his smile._

_ "It looks scary... I don't think I want to eat it," I replied in a tiny voice. Teach frowned at me, displeasure clearly shown upon his face._

_ "Naiya... it is delicious, trust me," he replied. I took it carefully in my hands, staring at it curiously._

_ "Alright brother, I trust you," I whispered, and bit into it. I ate it as quickly as I could, finding the taste to be rather strange. I felt really strange afterward, "I feel weird!" Teach smiled, and I fell into a puddle of water. Teach laughed loudly at me. I moved across the floor toward Teach reaching up toward him. My hand returned. I screamed loudly in bewilderment._

_ "Bwahahaha!" Teach laughed at me._

_ "You lied brother! What's wrong with me?" I asked, half a puddle. Water was pouring from my eyes and quickly adding to the other half of me that was water._

_ "I got you a power! You're made of water now! Its nearly impossible to hurt you now!" Teach laughed. I stared at him in fright._

_..._

Shot blasted several rounds of bullets at me. A smirk spread across my face as they passed straight through my body. I quickly moved toward him, my arm transforming into a spear composed of water.

"It's exactly like Teach said, huh," Shot commented, pointing his second pistol at me. My step faltered, and a bullet cut into my skin. Spindles of fear shot up from my stomach as electricity burst through my water based body. A scream erupted from my lips. I fell forward onto my knees, clutching my stomach as plumes of crimson blood colored it.

"Too easy," Shot said and walked away into the snow. I clutched my stomach, dragging myself through the snow with my free hand.

"Ha," I panted, grimacing slightly. I leaned up against a tree, continuing to hold my stomach and hoping the bleeding would stop. Snow began to fall from the sky heavily. I felt rather woozy, and my head was ringing. There was something I needed to run from, but I couldn't _quite_ remember what it was. It had something to do with water... I think. Or maybe it was darkness. Snow covered my legs, and my eyes fell slightly closed. _Am... Am I dying?_

**Reviews are pretty cool... Yup.**

**~Minatu-chan  
**


	3. Just me Here, Shivering

**Oh, hai there! Yes, this is a one-shot about Law... and it is a pairing of him with some random Oc... O.o It took about 4,000 words to get to romance, so I promise you, you're not just thrust into their relationship all crazy-like.**

_**Anyways, **_** I do not own One Piece... Not in the slightest, I tell you. It's kind of sad... D:**

**Well, Onward my dear citizens! **

**Just me Here, Shivering**

In the deep, everlasting darkness of your own soul, you come to some sort of realization. You find yourself. That tiny glimmer that is YOU. No one else, simply your own self. That very glimmer is what makes you so different, what makes you _special_.

This, was music to my ears. It was endearing, and it promised such wonderful hope. Even in this hopeless moment, I thought that I was special. I wouldn't be forgotten in death. Snow floated around me, steadily burying me within its icy fingers. I was _special_, right? There was someone who'd think of me everyday and wonder where I'd disappeared off to. I wasn't disappearing.

No one would ever think such a thing though. I was never acknowledged before. So when a man appeared before me, heading toward me at a fast pace the moment he saw me... I thought he was too late. My sight was fading into darkness, the last breath of mine leaving. I was ready to sleep.

But I didn't. This unknown man resurrected me. I awakened in a bright room, similar to a hospital, but beside me was the same man. He wore a white hat and a blue and yellow hoodie. There was a Jolly Rodger painted on the front of his hoodie, which meant he was a pirate. I definitely wasn't in a hospital.

"You're awake," he commented, not moving from the spot that he was reclining in, near the door.

"Maybe..." I breathed, my voice quiet and raspy, as if i'd never used it before. I immediately began coughing afterward. When my fit was over, he was gone. He returned with a platter of food, placing it directly in front of me.

"You need to eat," he informed me. I stared at the food blankly. I hadn't been asking to be saved nor did I even feel like living anymore. I stared at the food for a long time. I didn't move to eat it though, and eventually I simply looked away from it.

"I'm not hungry," I whispered, staring at the plain wall to my right. I closed my eyes when I grew tired of the view.

"That doesn't matter, you still need to eat," he replied like a doctor. His voice soft and comforting. I was almost tempted to listen, but then I really didn't want to. I sighed softly, keeping my eyes closed. I heard something moving in the room, and when I opened my eyes, he was sitting in a chair at my bedside. I jumped slightly in surprise, disrupting my food a little.

"I'm not leaving until you eat, even if I have to feed you myself," he told me stubbornly. I stared at him, doubting the truth in his words.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"Trafalgar Law, Captain of the Heart Pirates," he answered easily. I continued to stare at him.

"I'm sorry, Law, but I'm not going to eat anytime soon," I retorted angrily, a sharp pain slicing through my head. My headaches had returned. He then picked up my fork, scooped up some of the spaghetti and held it in front of my mouth. My eyes widened in surprise, Law hadn't been lying about feeding me himself. He waited patiently for my reaction.

"I can feed myself!" I told the fork angrily.

"But you're not," he replied easily. I bit my lower lip, a small shiver flowing through me.

"I'm not hungry..." I told him again. He sighed, moving the fork a little closer to my lips. I shook my head.

"I-" The fork entered my mouth. I glared at him angrily. I swallowed the bit of food obediently. Then my stomach began to growl insistently. I flushed, but still continued to glare at him. It was worse when he decided to smirk like a winner. I turned away from him, trying not to think about how hungry I was.

"I'm not going to eat anymore," I told him stubbornly. He sighed again. Another fork full of food appeared before my mouth. I stared at it blankly as a frown pulled at the corners of my mouth. I shook my head stubbornly, but Law didn't listen. At least I knew better than to open my mouth again.

"Open," he ordered me. I ground my teeth together angrily, biting back an angry retort. I glared at the fork, then my stomach growled again. Law smirked at me as I curled my arms around my stomach.

"I'm not hungry..." I growled through my teeth, my face felt like it was on fire. He didn't move the fork, and I continued to eye it suspiciously. I shifted my glare over to him.

"You have to eat," he reminded me in a slightly irritable manner. I turned my head away from him again and waited for him to leave. Eventually, he did, but he left the plate of food sitting on my lap. I pushed it off, watching the plate, cup, food and everything else splatter across the floor, giving me childish pleasure. I was the brat everyone made me out to be. I turned onto my side, closing my eyes as waves of anger circled around me endlessly.

...

I awakened to feel an awful aura of anger warping around my room. It made me fear for my life. Though this didn't deter me from turning around to discover Law looming over me. I gave him a nervous, almost innocent smile. He was full blown glaring at me, and I was almost frightened enough to piss my pants.

"You didn't eat," he growled angrily. Shock punched me in the stomach, removing the air from my lungs. He was angry about _that_? I was shocked beyond belief that he wasn't upset that I'd made a mess of the floor.

"N-no..." I replied in a low, whimpering voice. It was clear that I was frightened of what the pirate might do to me.

"Didn't I tell you to eat?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. His cold, grey eyes were cutting straight through my soul. I looked down at the ground, acting like the child I so obviously was.

"Y-yes..." I replied softly. He sighed, sitting down in his designated seat.

"If you refuse to eat, then I can always hook you up to an IV," he threatened me. I looked over at him with wide eyes. I didn't want to be _hooked up_ to anything! He smirked slightly at my reaction. I glared at him in anger, moving my weak arms to my lap.

"Fine. I'll eat," I complied unhappily to his condition. Law smirked slightly again and left the room. Was it bad to say that man kind of scared me? Was he someone I should be scared of?

Later that day, a man with a black hat with a little red pom-pom on the top came in with a tray of food for me.

"Here you go," he said to me, then did a double take, "Woah, you're cute too." I looked over at him, acknowledging his existence.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him in annoyance. He smiled slightly.

"Because you are," he replied and wandered out. He was such a strange guy. I pushed my food around my plate with my fork, wondering how I could make it look like I'd eaten some without actually doing so. I wasn't going to eat. I didn't want to be there, much less alive. I was a useless creature that should just be forgotten about. I slowly beginning to wallow in my own despair again, like a self-destructive child. What was wrong with me? Did I really have to be so disgustingly childish?

I jabbed the fork into the spaghetti on my plate, slowly grinding it into smaller and smaller pieces. When Law came to check on me, my spaghetti had been reduced to crumbs. I'd lost myself so much in thought that I had even realized that I was obliterating my food.

"Making your food considerably smaller in size won't make me think you ate some," Law pointed out. I looked at him blankly. Then a frown spread across my face.

"I'm just not hungry," I replied in a soft voice, afraid that he might grow angry with me again. He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. I noticed the tattoos on his arms and the word "Death" that was spelled across his fingers.

"You still have to eat," he replied still leaning against the wall. His silver eyes watched me analytically, seeming to absorb every emotion that I expressed. It was a bit unnerving.

"I know..." I replied quietly, pushing the bits around my plate quietly and pouting a bit. He sat down in the chair next to my bed, watching my every movement. I took in a deep breath, staring at the food unhappily. He didn't move as I continued to push the food around my plate quietly. I heard him sigh in frustration.

"It's not that hard, just eat it," he said to me then walked out of the room. I was most likely testing his patience. I felt guilty then, so I began to eat a little.

...

Several days passed, and I was finally allowed to leave my room on my own accord. It didn't take long for me to figure out that I was on a submarine... full of men. The only person (if you can call him that) that I could even talk to was Bepo. He was the only one I trusted to keep my secrets and not leer at me while I did... or appear bored.

So Bepo became my best friend, despite his being a polar bear and all. He was still super adorable as well. Being in a submarine was strange as well, the air never had this "fresh" taste to it, and I always became as excited as Bepo when we were resurfacing. The Heart Pirates hadn't even visited very many islands. Most of which were pretty tropical as well.

"Bepo~" I called down the hall, searching for my fuzzy bear-friend. I walked down the hall at a fast pace, glancing in random doors after giving a quick rap on the door. I hadn't been paying too much attention to in front of me, thus I was bound to run into something eventually. And I did.

"Eep!" I cried in surprise, immediately stumbling backward then falling straight onto my butt. I stared at the boots and swallowed nervously. White splattered pants were also a bad sign. I didn't dare look up into Law's face. Even though he'd only been angry with me once, I still feared it happening. He was the captain, so if he decided to kick me out, then none of crew could complain.

"S-sorry..." I whispered, quickly picking myself off of the ground. I glanced up into a pair of amused, grey eyes. My heart frozen. Why was he amused?

"You should watch where you're going more," he replied, then continued on his way down the hall. Bepo came into the hall rather quickly.

"Did you have to wait too long, Naiya?" He asked in his usual, kind voice. My expression softened, and I smiled at Bepo.

"Nope!" I replied and dragged him to my room, which was technically the recovery room. I was still rather weak to disease, since I'd just recovered from my near death experience.

"Law's so scary..." I sighed suddenly during me and Bepo's conversation. The bear looked at me in slight confusion.

"Why do you think that?" He asked curiously. I stared at my toes while wrapping my arms loosely around my knees.

"He got mad at me once... since then I've been afraid he might kick me out or something. I've grown to like it here," I answered in a soft, shy voice.

"He's not mean or scary. He was the one to find you dying out there in the snow. He took off his coat and carried you here in it, just to keep you alive. He's not going to just get rid of you after expending all that effort on you," Bepo told me. I stared at the bear in shock.

"He did?" I asked in disbelief. The bear nodded, and smiled suddenly.

"Our captain is the best!" Bepo declared happily. I stared at him, wondering if I'd ever find myself saying the same thing. Was I going to even become a pirate?

"Maybe..." I whispered to myself.

...

I felt fully recovered after another week. We resurfaced at an island called Asbel. It was rather large, more like a continent to me, but according to Law it was too small to be a continent. It was just a large island. The town we docked at was called Helapini. It was a small town with two gangs run by rather influential college students. The concept of college was confusing to me. Most islands didn't have "schools". You just taught yourself whatever you wanted to know.

"This place is _weird_," I whispered to Bepo. Bepo laughed at my comment. I stared at him, confused by the polar bear's reaction. Law had disappeared in a general store to pick up some supplies. I found myself becoming more and more fascinated by the island's culture. Bepo seemed to notice this when I stopped to talk to a local.

"Naiya? Are you going to stay here?" Bepo asked me. His question called Penguin's attention. The guy stared at me, slightly shocked.

"You can't leave, Naiya! Aren't you our _nakama_?" Penguin asked me urgently. I opened my mouth only to find myself at a loss for words. Bepo was right. I did kind of want to stay at this island to learn more about it, but I also wanted to continue sailing around the world with the pirates. I bit my lower lip nervously.

"I wouldn't be leaving... I'd just be staying here until you guys returned? Besides, I'm not even sure if I want to stay here," I replied in a slow, unsteady voice.

"Are you two trying to convince Naiya to stay here?" A voice that scent shivers down my spine asked. I felt my body freeze, my heart rate escalating to a frightening speed.

"No, we're trying to convince her to stay, captain," Bepo answered easily, his eyes sparkling with his favorite praise of the man, "our captain's the best!". I gulped as the pair of grey eyes moved over to me. I felt myself slump slightly under his gaze, resisting the urge to run crying in the opposite direction.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked. I hesitantly looked up at him. A frown was written across his face, causing me to feel rather guilty.

"I... Ahh... no," I answered quietly, partially lying. I watched as Law's eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance.

"Do you _want_ to leave?" He repeated, a little more force in his voice. I cowered slightly, curling my fingers into my palms.

"I..."

"Captain, she's afraid of you," Bepo informed Law quickly. The color drained from my face when the bear told him. My trust in Bepo wasn't broken... he was trying to protect me, but for some reason, I hadn't wanted Law to actually _know_. Law's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Then he turned away from me and continued down the road. I held onto the hem of my shirt, hiding my thumbs within it. Would it be better if I stayed here?

...

I didn't end up staying in Helapini, Asbel. I felt guilty and wanted to apologize to Law. I just wasn't sure of how I was going to actually go about doing so. It struck me when I was having a conversation with Bepo.

"Oh! I know!" I cried suddenly, disrupting the entire conversation. Bepo stared at me curiously.

"What do you know?" The polar bear asked me curiously. I blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"I said that out loud?" I asked Bepo, who nodded as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. I smiled at him nervously.

"D-don't worry about it..." I replied in a soft voice, pressing my cool hands to my overly warm cheeks.

...

I held a small box in my hands. It had taken me every lone moment I had to make this present for Law. Now the problem was of how I was going to actually take the gift to the man. I was perpetually afraid of him. Yet there I was, standing in front of the door to his office with the peace offering in hand. I could feel my own hands trembling a bit.

I lifted my hand to the door, knocking lightly on it. I squeezed my eyes shut as I awaited an answer. Seconds ticked by, and I could practically feel my heart beat in my ears.

"Come in," I tired voice called. I slowly opened the door to find Law stretched out on a hammock beside his desk. His hat shielding his eyes from the light. My nerve ran out as I placed the box on his desk.

"Sorry!" I cried, running out of the room. I barely turned around to shut the door behind me. Bepo kept giving me this curious look after he saw me running through the hall that day.

...

When the submarine submerged at another island, which happened to be during winter, I saw Law wearing a soft, cream scarf around his neck... the one I'd made for him. I felt my face flush a deep red.

"Snow!" I heard Bepo cheer from behind me. He came running toward the railing, knocking me toward it as well. Bepo, however, had more control over himself than I did. I rammed into the rails, my body flipping straight over it with the leftover momentum.

"Naiya!" I heard not Bepo yell, but Law. The shock that was already in my body didn't even allow me to register than it wasn't Bepo. Before I could even register anything else, I was back on the deck, in someone's protective hold. That was about when the realization that the one who'd yelled out my name had been Law... the man who was also holding me. I kept my eyes closed as my body involuntarily shivered at knowing it was Law.

I breathed in slowly, taking in Law's scent as well. My brain began to fully understand who was holding me at that point. I began to pull away.

"I'm okay, Law," I whispered in a tiny voice. He nodded slightly, releasing me. There was a strange darkness in his eyes. I looked away from him and toward Bepo, who looked guilty.

"I'm sorry, Naiya..." he told me. I smiled brightly at the bear.

"It's okay, you were just excited," I replied, forgiving him easily. Bepo then looked to Law.

"Can I, captain?" He asked gesturing at the snow, hopefully. Law sighed and nodded. Bepo smiled happily, jumping off the port side deck. I giggled in amusement at the polar bear's total glee. It was his true element. I followed after the bear, but instead of slinging myself out toward the ground, I climbed down the ladder. The large, polar bear rolled in the snow, kicking some up into my face.

"Bepo!" I complained loudly in amusement, unable to stop the giggles that were tumbling from my lips. I must've liked it there as much as Bepo... even if it brought back bad memories. I looked up at the submarine's deck with a wide smile on my face, meeting Law's eyes rather easily. _He was the one to find you dying out there in the snow. He took off his coat and carried you here in it, just to keep you alive._ He met my eyes, but remained rather stoic. I turned back to Bepo quickly, shivers wracking through my body. I was still a bit frightened by the man. He could deal me some serious damage if he wanted to.

"Naiya! Come look!" Bepo called to me. I quickly stumbled over to where the polar bear was.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. The bear pointed nonchalantly over his shoulder toward the ship, but we were far enough away that no one even notice that the bear was pointing, much less at who.

"You smiled at the captain," the bear said joyfully. I paled, realizing that that meant that other crew members could've noticed as well.

"Y-yeah..." I answered in a shaky voice, not denying it. Bepo smiled toothily.

"That's improvement," he told me, then turned to the cliff, "Look." I stared over the cliff, spotting a small crowd of penguins huddled together. A smile spread across my face.

"Penguins!" I cried excitedly. Bepo later told me that my eyes were sparkling like a child's. The bear nodded.

"That's _sugoi_, Bepo!" I cheered, jumping up and down in excitement. I ran over to the submarine as fast as I could, slipping several times on the ice and falling twice.

"Penguin! Come and look! Bepo found some penguins!" I yelled with a big smile painted across my face. My ears and nose were tingling from the cold. Law was staring at me in a strange manner, his grey eyes were murky with an emotion I didn't recognize in his eyes. I quickly looked away from him as Penguin appeared.

"It's so cold though!" Penguin complained. I stared at him in disbelief, then spun on my heel to go and watch the penguins some more. I stared over the cliff, sitting comfortably by the bear, who was my own personal heater at the time.

Then I started sneezing. I didn't want to stop watching the penguins although it was sort of boring as well. I was just so fascinated by them. I sneezed again. Bepo stopped playing in the snow, staring at me curiously.

"Naiya? Are you okay?" The bear asked me.

"I'm fine, Be-choo!-po," I replied unconvincingly. Bepo ignored my _reassuring_ words and began to drag me toward the submarine.

"Bepoo! (Choo!) I'm fine! (Choo!)" I protested as we came up to the submarine.

"You're getting a cord though... I'm sorry, Naiya," Bepo told me as Law across the deck toward me. He removed a glove and placed his warm hand on my forehead. I sneezed again.

"You need to go inside," Law told me in a stern voice. I quickly complied, a bit frightened by the voice he was using. Inside the submarine was a lot warmer, so much so that it burned my skin. I quickly retreated to my room as my body ceased to feel pained by the warmth. I fell onto my bed and began to sneeze rather profusely. Penguin wandered in, staring at me in concern.

"You've been sneezing and coughing for a while now. Are you okay, Naiya?" He asked me. I looked up at him with a miserable expression. My head felt heavy, and my eyes were watering a lot. A tear trickled down my face, and Penguin freaked out.

"Oh no! Naiya's crying!" He informed the whole world when he exited my room in a flurry. I fell back into my pillow, covering my ears with a growl. I heard the door open again, but didn't move from my position.

"Go away," I hissed angrily. I heard footsteps approach the bed, then stop. I opened my eyes and spared a sideways glance over at Law's chair. Sure enough, there he was, lounging quite comfortably at my bedside. Shivers danced down my spine. There was a lighter feeling in my heart, and my stomach clenched. I stiffened fully, and groaned into my pillow.

"You seem sicker than before," he commented. Suddenly, something rather warm covered me. I automatically curled into it, welcoming the extra warmth, "You have to be careful in the cold... you're weaker to it." The softness of his voice comforted me, but also made me nervous. I bit my lip, trying to keep myself from shaking.

"I know..." I replied, putting my back to him. I realized his jacket was covering me. It was nice and warm. I curled my fingers around it, pulling it tighter around me. I heard him sigh softly. Then his footsteps moved away, and he left.

...

When I woke up, I was tangled into the blanket and Law's jacket. One leg was wrapped around the jacket while my head rested on top of it as well. I held it close to me like a child would hold their teddy bear. I was surprised by my unconscious actions. I heard footsteps approaching the room and immediately closed my eyes, not wanting to know who it was. Law's jacket only smelled vaguely of him at that point. I purred softly, curling into the jacket without thinking.

The door opened, and whomever it was entered the room. The person took one step then jolted to a stop. I refused to move, allowing myself to breath in and out slowly so he wouldn't know I was awake. I was hoping it was just Bepo. Then the person moved toward my bedside again. A hand brushed my hair aside, placing itself gently on my forehead. I leaned into the warmth with a sigh, unsure of who it was. Then the hand removed itself, and the person sat... in _Law's_ chair. I immediately froze in shock, my eyes snapping open. I looked up into Law's grey eyes in total surprise.

"L-law?" I gasped, shivers running through my body. He smirked slightly at me.

"You seem a lot better," he replied, pushing onto the back legs of the chair and balancing it rather easily. I quickly pushed his jacket away from myself and turned my back to him.

"Of course I am, something like a cold won't kill me," I grumbled, keeping my back to him. He leaned down, picking up his jacket off of the floor.

"That's good," he said, patting me on the head lightly before walking out. I couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath, the flutter of my heart, _the shivers_ that caressed my spine. I kept my eyes closed, taking in a deep breath. What was wrong with me?

...

Bepo brought me some dinner that night. I felt the urge to spill my guts to the bear, so I did.

"Bepo... I need your help with something," I began, driving my fork into my plate of pasta.

"What with?" He asked like the kind, understanding bear he is.

"I need you to help me get over my fear of the captain, I think it's getting worse," I told him quickly. Bepo looked surprised.

"I thought it was the opposite," Bepo replied in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly confused by his words.

"Well, I thought you were starting to like Law," Bepo answered simply. I flushed bright red in surprise.

"Wha- How?" I asked in shock, "I always feel like running from him." Bepo shook his head.

"I'm very sure of it now. You definitely like Law," Bepo replied. I felt my face heat up anymore.

"Tha-that can't be!" I cried, covering my face with my hands. I flopped down onto my bed, turning my back to Bepo.

"I'm sorry, Naiya," Bepo apologized quickly. I ignored him, shutting my eyes. This was just too much for me to take in, yet it seemed so _true_.

...

We were leaving the snowy island, and I hadn't been able to go adventure on it besides the first day. I quickly located Bepo.

"Can we go out for a little bit?" I asked him hopefully. Bepo shook his head.

"You've just recovered, there's no way the captain will even consider-"

"What he doesn't know won't kill him," I replied with a sly smile. Bepo made a slight face.

"No," he answered without a second.

"Aww! Bepo!" I complained loudly.

"No," he confirmed. I huffed and stomped off, deciding to go out by myself, something I normally wouldn't even consider doing. I walked out onto the deck, breathing in the frigid air with a small smile. Then I climbed down the port side of the boat quickly to go trudging across the snowy landscape. Wind blew my hair roughly to one side and a little into my face. A small smile spread across my face. I kept walking until I couldn't really see the submarine.

Suddenly, I felt incredibly dizzy. I fell to the ground, no longer able to make myself move. Was this what Law was warning me about when he talked about my vulnerability to the cold? I wondered this as I lay in the snow, shivering.

"Naiya!" A urgent voice reached my ears, but I couldn't move. Snow had piled up over my body. I couldn't even see who it was, but I knew. _Law_

"Naiya!" He shouted again, this time closer. I opened my chapped lips slightly.

"Law..." I breathed, attempting to use some of my strength in order to be found.

"Naiya... Where are you?" I heard him ask in a softer, more vulnerable voice that I hadn't been meant to even hear.

"Law..." I whispered again. He seemed to hear me when he took a step in my direction.

"Law," I tried again, a note louder.

"Naiya?" He asked the open air hopefully.

"Law," I repeated with the same strength. He fell to his knees and uncovered me quickly. Grey eyes glared down at me.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked me angrily. I stared back up at him, not even frightened by his anger.

"Law," I said softly, losing some of my original strength. Law quickly pulled off his jacket wrapping me up in it. He lifted me in his arms holding me close.

"I'm sorry, Law," I whispered meekly. Maybe that was all I could do for him. Make him worry himself to death, but even if that was my purpose, I'd be the best at it. The best at keeping his attention until the time came that we could be even closer than this. I rested my head on his collarbone happily. _I really, really like you... Law._

**I hope you enjoyed this enough to review~ I like receiving the sparkling treasures... They make me so happy! ;_;**

**"Smiles go for Miles!" (_Pokemon Mystery Dungeon_)  
**

**~ Minatu-chan  
**


	4. Not This Way

**This... This was fairly good, I guess. It's a necessity chapter to progress this story, but I'm not sure if I'm going to put a chapter between this and the third one or not. It might need more to _lead_ up to this point, but I'm not sure... Anyways, a little thank you to **

**10th Squad 3rd Seat (Thank you so much! XD)**

**The only person to review the first chapter... Technically. I've written this 3rd, 2nd, 1st ans then (4th). BLAH.**

_**Disclaimer-**_** I quite shockingly do NOT own One Piece.**

**ONWARD!**

**Not this Way**

Pain. I woke up to have it raging through my head. I clutched it tightly as strange things flitted through my mind. A loud groan that was scarily close to a scream flew through my lips. I clutched at my head, placing pressure on my temples, which never helped. I just acted like it would. Words bubbled through my ears, people, faces, memories?

_You ready?_

_Will you be my nakama?_

_Meet the Thousand Sunny!_

_500 push ups._

_Are you okay?_

_Naiya-swan~_

_Run Away!_ Was that... my own _voice_?

_Blackbeard will be angry..._

_I have a present for you._

_I will beat you within an inch of your life..._

_You're made of water now! It's nearly impossible to hurt you!_

_Too easy._

I screamed. Suddenly, everything made some amount of sense. Of course I had been repressing those memories. I didn't want to know. Bepo came running into the room, his flamboyant, orange jumpsuit immediately giving him away. I didn't react though. Tears were spilling down my cheeks as I progressed through my mental break down.

"I shouldn't be alive... I'm supposed to be dead..." I whispered to myself in a broken, frightened voice. What would happen if Blackbeard found out I was alive? Why had Law been so nice to me? Was it for an ulterior motive... my _powers_? I trembled slightly, realizing there was truly nothing that Law felt for me. He was gentle and caring because that had been what I'd needed at the time.

"Naiya? Naiya... Are you okay?" Bepo asked, putting his giant paw on my back. A sob wracked its way through my body, and more tears poured from my eyes.

"I want to die!" I screamed, pushing Bepo away from me. He fell back and several miscellaneous items clattered to the floor.

"What's going on in here?" The unmistakable voice of Law's asked from the door way. I looked over at Law, still crying heavily.

"K-kill me... _please_," I begged him, finding there to be no sharp items near me. Law seemed shocked by my behavior. I shakily looked around and noticed glass on the floor from when Bepo had crashed into the nightstand. I immediately grabbed for it, but Bepo restrained me. Law pulled open a drawer and removed some rope. He tied me quickly to the bed.

"If you can't control yourself, then you're not allowed to use your hands," Law told me, a frightening darkness looming in him. I stared back at him, unafraid.

"What do you want with me?" I asked in a soft voice, "I know no one wants me for my personality... Is it the mizu-mizu no mi? My almost indestructible body?" I stared straight into Law's eyes, waiting for the answer. No wonder I'd been scared of him for the longest time. He was a truly frightening man.

"Both are correct," Law replied with a wide smirk. My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. I was right...

"Go away!" I snapped at him, angry tears now running down my face. I couldn't stop crying, yet that mattered so little. I just wanted to claw Law's eyes out in that moment. He was a liar. I hated him! Hated him!

"Captain..." Bepo began, looking between both of us worriedly. I let out a soft, choked cry.

"I hate you, Law! I hate you! Go away! I don't want to see your face ever again!" I cried, unable to stop the spiteful words that were bubbling up from deep within me. Nor could I even stop crying. I hated this. I was so hurt, my heart _hurt_. Everything was a murky mixture of physical and emotional pain. Law tucked his hands away in his coat pockets and strode out. Bepo lingered for a moment before exiting as well. I curled in toward my stomach, sniffling. It was so hard to understand why all of this hurt so much. Why? Why? Why...?

I hadn't thought about it earlier, but binds couldn't keep me. I was a logia user! I just had to revert into a puddle to make my escape! I didn't give it much more thought until I realized I wasn't turning back into a puddle. There was Sea-Prism Stone in the ropes... I tried to break the rope by jerking my body about, but I only succeeded in giving myself rope burn. I needed to get free. I shifted on the bed, dropping my foot over the side. I pressed it down into the danger zone where all the glass was. I felt something prick my skin, and winced slightly. I moved my foot around it, attempting to get some sort of hold on it between my toes. Instead, I kept cutting myself, and the pain intensity was increasing with each passing moment. I closed my eyes attempting to concentrate, although it was nowhere near becoming easier.

"Don't do that, Naiya! You're hurting yourself!" Bepo cried. He was holding a broom and dustpan so that he could clean up the mess. I didn't move, keeping my foot in the glass. Then rather spitefully, I pressed it into the glass. Pain shot up through my foot, and I could barely hold back the tears that jumped up into my eyes.

"Naiya!" Bepo said in a slightly angry voice. He quickly moved my foot away from the glass. He swept it up quickly, and I realized just how terrible that must have looked to Bepo. I stared at my bloody foot feeling guilty. He threw the glass away and then observed the damage on my foot.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, feeling like an evil person. Bepo looked at me, his cute face saddened with worry. I started to move my foot away from him, and he shook his head.

"I'll have to get Law to get you all patched up," Bepo told me nervously. I glared at the polar bear, feeling my face scrunch up in disgust.

"No! I'd rather let this wound fester than see him again!" I growled, giving Bepo grief just for trying to help me.

"But you need someone to look at this..." Bepo attempted to tell me. I averted my eyes from the polar bear.

"As long as I don't see or hear him," I replied to Bepo. Bepo sighed thankfully, then left the room quickly. My foot was throbbing, but it was a potential threat to my well being, which was what I had been going for originally.

I lay my head down on my pillow. So many people just wanted to use me. I thought of Zoro from the Straw Hat pirate crew. He loved fighting with me... he may have even liked me for my personality. All the Straw Hats were such genuine people. I missed them. While dangling my good foot over the other side of the bed and extending my arms to their farthest reach on the ropes, I attempted to settle in for a nap. I was just a bit worn out by everything that had happened. It was way too much emotional stress for me. I was also far from normal. Self-destructive antics were not usually preformed out of spite.

I was almost asleep when I heard the door open. I felt someone lift and inspect my foot. Then a large, annoyed sigh.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" He asked, and I immediately knew it was Law. He didn't expect an answer, but I gave him anyway.

"Because I don't want to be used anymore, jerk," I replied without moving anything other than my mouth. He stopped moving for a moment.

"So you're still awake?" He inquired. I didn't move, but instead focused on keeping my breath nice and slow as if I were still asleep and talking in it. He let out a soft sigh and began to remove bits of glass from my foot. It bothered me a bit, but otherwise, I didn't actually care all that much. I kind of wished that it was easier to kill myself. Once he'd finished extracting the glass, he wrapped my foot up rather gently. It hadn't even hurt at all. I listened to his footsteps and he approached my bedside. He brushed my hair out of my face gently, and leaned over me. I could feel the ghost of a kiss on my temple and his warm breath enveloping my cheek.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly in my ear then walked away, leaving me with my heart thundering loudly in my chest. I curled slightly into myself. I didn't know what to think. He seemed to be telling the truth since he thought I was actually asleep, but it just didn't match up. It didn't make sense to me. Why did he lie to me? Why would he feel the need to lie to me? I had just wanted his assurance. I would've believed him… but he pushed me away.

I wanted to run away. I wanted no more of this. I wasn't sure if my heart could take it. But most of all, I wanted to strangle Trafalgar Law for treating me this way. As soon as I escaped these Sea-Prism Stone bindings of mine, I would take my revenge.

**Well, that didn't exactly end how _I _wanted it to, but my brain knows what's going on here... so... yeah.**

**If you have questions, comments, concerns... Then Review! **

**~Minatu-chan**


	5. Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

******Alright, I'm on some sort of writing spree today... or something. This is the REAL chapter 5~ Now "Deep Within Thine..." I don't know where that goes yet, but it's a bit ahead of everything else. It was kind of inspired by Terikel's review. I have no idea how though... -.-"  
**

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing:  
**

**Portgas D. Paula!  
**

**Oh, and I try to update everyday. I had no idea what to call this part, hence the title. I started it around 10 pm last night. And finished it just now. I'm really not writing this in any particular order. I try to write it normally, but then... I can't think of anything, so I just jump to the future or past.  
**

**_Disclaimer-_ I still don't own any of One Piece. Yes, my situation in that is constant.  
**

**ONWARD!  
**

**Wheeeeeeeeee!**

I rose my head from my pillow, feeling like a rock. I was still tied up, and I was pretty sure I wasn't escaping the bindings anytime soon. I pondered upon what Law had said before. Maybe he was screwing with me. I sighed, tugging at the rope half-heartedly. It seemed obnoxious to attempt to escape them anyway. Law might have Bepo tackle me to the ground or something just because I was attempting to make a break for it.

I sighed softly, trying to find a more comfortable position on the bed. I flopped to and fro, growling loudly when I realized I was STILL uncomfortable. I grumbled softly to myself, turning to the other side again.

"Hey Naiya, are you feeling better?" I heard someone ask. I opened one eye to look at the polar bear accusingly.

"Noooo..." I complained loudly, then yanked at my bindings with a whine, "Captivity isn't awesome." Bepo looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized though this predicament wasn't his fault at all. He may have played a hand in it because he was ordered to, but as I said, he was ordered to. By Law. A despicable being. I hated him, even if his apology was genuine, which I seriously doubted.

"Not your fault," I replied angrily. Thinking about that man made me irritable. He was my very own animosity, but he was no where near as terrible as Blackbeard. He was actually vaguely tolerable.

"Does your foot feel better?" Bepo asked, observing the wrap on it. I looked at the polar bear half curious as to why he was asking me all these questions. Did he want to start a conversation?

"It needs to be burned." Bepo looked at me in shock. He hadn't expected such a sadistic answer. It made me smile, most likely in a creepy manner. Bepo sighed.

"I'll bring you something to eat..." he said, wandering off. I frowned slightly. He quickly returned with a platter of food.

"I refuse!" I yelled indignantly before he could place it upon my lap. Bepo stared at me worriedly.

"Please?" He asked, holding it out toward me slightly. I let my eyebrows fall slightly into a more tired expression, probably making myself look a lot older.

"I don't feel like eating. You can put it right here though," I replied, placing my hand on the nightstand beside my bed. I watched quietly as Bepo set the tray down within reach then left quietly. I stared at the food for a long moment, a low growl resounding in my stomach. I turned away from the food stubbornly. I curled up on my bed quietly, closing my eyes and attempting to sleep off the hunger.

"Naiya... Naiya... Wake up," a soft voice whispered in my ear. His hot breath tickling it and bothering me. I jumped up, recognizing it to be Law. I ripped at the ropes with the force of my full body weight, causing my wrists to bleed. I glared at him, growling like a rabid dog.

"Law! I will kill you!" I screamed angrily. Law smirked widely at me, making me want to strangle him. He couldn't possibly smirk at me while I had a hand on his throat. I pulled at my bindings again.

"No you won't," he replied. I narrowed my eyes. _Cocky bastard._ My irritation was growing in strength with each passing second.

"Try me," I hissed. With a flick of his wrist, the ropes fell off of my wrists. My wrists were revealed to be far more grotesque than I'd formally thought they would've been. I moved them toward me, observing the damage.

"Aren't you going to kill me, Naiya?" He asked curiously. I looked straight up into Law's grey eyes. They were burning with intensity, with challenge. My heart sped up with adrenaline. I jumped off of the bed, careful with my bad foot and hauled off and punched Law in the face. He smirked slightly, and I grabbed his face and kissed him. I don't know what came over me. I hated the man so much... You don't kiss people you don't like! I pulled away before Law could even react and left the room at a fast paced limp, my cheeks burning. I knew then that Law wasn't a big physical contact person. This was a necessity for exacting my revenge. I wiped at my lips, trying to make the experience disappear. It was infuriating that he had been able to make me do such a spontaneous thing! That wasn't like me at all!

When I wandered back to my room, Law was gone. The platter of food was still there though. I picked it up and began eating unhappily. Maybe he would die of shock when he found that I'd eaten all my food, then I wouldn't have to deal with him at all. Bepo wandered in to find the tray empty, and I was lying on my side facing the wall.

"You ate?" He asked in an unsure voice. I sighed, deciding to mess with the polar bear a bit.

"No. I slipped most of it under the mattress," I replied. Bepo froze, staring at me in bewilderment. I giggled, finding the expression incredibly amusing.

"I was kidding! I ate my food!" I laughed. I suddenly felt ten times better.

"Oh..." Bepo replied. I rolled on the bed, laughing my head off. I was laughing so hard that I was starting to cry. Bepo put his paw to my head nervously.

"Are you sick?" He asked me.

"No, just in need of a good laugh," I replied, calming myself down a bit. This, however, resulted in my developing a small case of the hiccups. I couldn't go five seconds without squeaking softly. This frightened Bepo a bit, so he left me alone. I sat in my room alone with my own thoughts. That's when everything began to change for me. I started thinking about things I wouldn't normally.

...

_ "Teach! Where are you going? You can't just leave me here!" I cried, trailing after my much older brother. He turned and glared at me. _

_ "Stop following me, Naiya." He then turned his back on me and walked away. I burst into tears, and I waited there for him for two days. I stood vigil there by myself at the edge of the forest. Then one day, an elderly man found me._

_ "Hey little'un. Whatcha doin' round her all by yer lonesome?" He asked me, pinching my cheek lightly. I flinched slightly then burst into tears._

_ "Wahhhhhh!" I wept loudly. He frowned looking worried behind his sagging white mustache and long beard. _

_ "Didja get left behind now?" He asked me. I nodded, still cring obnoxiously. He hald his hand out to me, which I took rather happily._

...

I stared at the wall, tracing the patterns that were in it with my eyes. I twiddled my thumbs nervously, not wanting to be allowed to think much longer. Pleasant memories for me were few and far between. I sighed softly, shifting on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position with my aching wrists screaming at me all the time.

...

_ "Naiya!" Blackbeard roared angrily. He snatched me up by my hair and jerked me toward him. I did my best to not cry about the abuse._

_ "Y-y-yes...?" I whispered in a shaking voice. I hadn't meant to do anything wrong. What had I done?_

_ "What are you doing? You were supposed to stay at home!" Blackbeard growled, throwing me into the dirt. I whimpered softly._

_ "I... I didn't know," I replied in a soft voice. Blackbeard slapped me._

_ "Don't lie to me! Now get on home!" He ridiculed me. I ran toward our home as fast as my short legs could carry me. Tears ran down my face._

...

I rolled over again, groaning in annoyance. Why did my mind have to keep wandering? I was tired of it. There was too much in my head. I closed my eyes and tried to force sleep upon it. *_No more... I'm tired... No more_.

...

_ Fire licked at the furniture, painting it black. It caressed the curtains, and I couldn't find rōjin{1} or rōba{2} anywhere. I ran through the house calling loudly for the two. The fire made pieces __of paper curl up and disappear. It was too hot. My fingers were beginning to disappear. A frightened cry passed through my lips as I began to disappear into the air._

_ "Rōjin!" I screamed loudly for the old man who'd found me all those months ago, "Rōba!" Neither appeared. The old couple was no where to be found. I slipped away into the hot smoke, rising into the air. I freaked out and tried to reform my body. When I was away from the fire it was easier. I had evaporated! I burst into tears, not knowing where I was at all._

* * *

{1} Rōjin - old man

{2} Rōba - old woman

**Oh hello there. Yes, this chappie is over. Hmph. ****Might I interest you in reviewing? Yes? No? I do hope that was a yes.  
**

**~Minatu-chan  
**


	6. Somewhere, Deep Within the Distance

**Oh, did you guys enjoy tea time? I had the loveliest guest over, it was Writer's Block. We had a fabulous time. Sadly, she had other things to attend to, as many do. So I am back. How terrible!**

**This is the filler that bridges some gaps that we have between the main story and what happens afterward... hehehe... I got it done at least! :D There aren't any translations to worry about in this chapter~  
**

**_Disclaimer-_ I don't own One Piece! By now, I think you guys understand that much.  
**

**ONWARD!  
**

* * *

**Somewhere, far into the distance held within your eyes**

I let out a soft sigh, tapping my fingers on the bed I lay in. I was so _bored._ I had at least managed to stop my brain from wandering into the darkness of the past. I averted my eyes from the wall nearest to me. I could still feel its cold embrace warping around my forehead and knees. I stared at the miscellaneous items within the room. It was still technically the recovery room despite my occupying it unofficially. I ran my hand over the cool, metallic surface of my nightstand.

"Hmmm..." I hummed thoughtlessly. It might appear to someone else that I was thinking, random thoughts might run through my head to them. I wasn't actually thinking at all. Simply taking in the details of the room. The walls were painted a soft, off-white color but I could still spot the occasionally bump of a screw that held the sheets of metal together. It was a strange place to be accustomed to. The stale scent to the air, though, never went unnoticed, no matter how hard I tried. I sighed again and swung my legs off the bed. I was rather hungry anyway.

I padded down the short hallway toward the kitchen. When I peered in it, I found out that the nagging fear in the back of my mind had been true. The kitchen must have been the only room Law never went into. Dirty dishes were piled high in the sink, grim was stuck to the stove top, splatters of unknown substances dotted the tiled floor. A vague stench lingered in the air. I made a slight face as my stomach twisted. I *had* to clean that place up or I'd never eat again on the submarine, unless Law promised to have cooked it himself. I assumed Law liked things sanitary, seeing as he was a doctor. I grumbled softly under my breath as I went off to find cleaning supplies.

Once I'd located a mop, dish soap and several other necessities, I reentered the danger zone. It was an abomination and broke every health regulation in the book. I almost couldn't believe that Law never even noticed. He had to have received a dish with questionable materials within it. It made me sick to think I had actually eaten the food that came from that very kitchen. I set to work on scrubbing the dishes clean. Before though, I had to clean out the sink so that I could stack the dishes to dry. After what seemed like hours, I'd finally finished cleaning the dishes. I quickly moved them into the basically empty cabinets, then started on mopping up the floors. I found myself practically scrubbing the entire floor with a sponge, attempting to bring up the dirt and grim that had dried to the floors. I eventually revealed the tiled floors were white with tiny black squares, not colorful gray granite. It was kind of disturbing. Once I'd removed the majority of the stains, I mopped up the floors for real. I saved the counters for last. They scared me a bit. My arms already ached from all the energy I'd expended on the floor and while washing dishes. I groaned softly to myself and went to work. I'd sprayed the counters down with Windex© before even trying to clean them. It made my life a ton easier.

When I was finally finished, the room smelt of lemon scented cleaning supplies. I was beyond proud of my hard work. Two trash bags sat by the door. I couldn't get over how much better then entire kitchen looked. I had cleaned everything I could; the refrigerator, the pantry, name whatever and I probably doused it in disinfectants.

"Whoa! What happened in here?" A surprised voice cried from behind me. It appeared to be Shachi, a guy I rarely ran into on the submarine. I stared at him for a long moment, tired beyond belief.

"You can't guess?" I asked, feeling like falling over onto the ground out of pure exhaustion. At least I had nothing to fear whenever someone cooked. The ginger haired man stared at me in disbelief.

"You did all that? Just now?" He asked me, disbelief coloring his voice.

"No. The ghosts that live on this submarine did," I replied, wandering back to my room. I couldn't wait to collapse on my bed and die. However, when I finally returned, there was an intruder. I trudged toward the bed, ignoring the perpetrator the best I could. _Pretend he's not there, and maybe, just maybe he'll go away..._

"Naiya," Law said in a slightly stern voice. He expected me to say something, presumably. I closed my eyes tightly, inhaling loudly. I fell onto my bed instead of saying anything. My face felt slightly warm. Even if I was tired, it wasn't like I'd forgotten that I'd kissed him.

"Naiya." His voice had become a bit stricter. I pushed my face into a pillow quietly. I welcomed the total darkness that came from hiding my face within the soft cloud. My mind begged for relief. For sleep.

"_Naiya_," Law repeated for the third time. His voice had a slight growl hidden within it, "Look at me." I twisted my lips to one side, drawing my eyebrows down toward my eyes.

"I'm tired," I informed him irritably. He sighed, grabbing my arm and flipping me over entirely. I hit my bed with my back roughly. I made a slight face, but it hadn't really hurt.

"What?!" I snapped. I had expended all my energy on cleaning, so I had no patience to give.

"I want to know... Why did you do what you did before?" Law asked. He had a questioning gaze that made me feel embarrassed. I wanted to tear my eyes from his predatory glare. He seemed to hate me even more than before. For some reason, it amused me suddenly. I could feel the edge of my lips quirk up. I then had the confidence to be a bit of a tease. I knew it would annoy Law to no end, which made it all the more fun.

"What do you mean?" I asked coyly. I somehow managed to maintain enough energy to mess with Law. Always had the energy to do something like that. It was all too fun. He tightened his jaw, darkness swirling in his grey eyes. It may have been frightening, but I refused to allow myself to be daunted by his gaze. I peered at him through my eyelashes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he growled. Apparently my words had awakened an amount of his anger. He was gripping the armrest on his chair to the point that his knuckles had turned white. I flicked my eyes back up to his face quickly.

"I'm not sure that I do..." I replied, feeling a slight sting in my cheeks. I was still modest, and in no way wanted to explain myself to him. I had to distract him, and soon.

"Naiya..." he hissed, a dark and mysterious aura leaking into the air. I winced slightly. Definitely in need of a distraction, maybe Bepo will...

"I'm curious, did you want to be assured that I'm in _love_ with you, or just wanting it to _accidently_ happen again?" I said, leaning toward his face, my eyes narrowed slightly. Shock broke through his anger. _Yay! It worked!_ He quickly straightened his features out though. Seeing the man in shock was most definitely a priceless treasure.

"Answer my question first," he replied, staring into my eyes arrogantly. _Damn it! _I looked away from him with a huff.

"No," I answered quickly. He grabbed my face, turning it to him.

"Tell me, now," he ordered. I knew then that there was only one way to completely destroy his ability to operate. I pushed through his hold on my chin. I placed my hands on his knees, keeping my face millimeters from his. I let out a soft breath of air on his lips. He had completely frozen, like when rigger mortise settles into a corpse. I smirked and pulled away.

"Good night," I told him, snuggling into my bed. I deliberately kept my back to him. My pulse was racing, and my face was caught aflame. I kept my eyes closed and focused on slowing my breathing into a soft, relaxed one. When I was about halfway asleep, the chair Law sat in screeched backward and clattered to the ground, followed up by him storming out of the room. A sigh of relief escaped me. I probably ran him off for a little while.

Sadly, that was not how things worked out for me. They never go how I would like for them to. When I woke up, Law had returned and was sitting at my bedside. His eyes were closed, and he seemed rather peaceful. I didn't dare move, in case he wasn't actually asleep. He looked kind of cute like that... The shock that ricocheted through my body was almost unbearable. How could I have even thought such a thing about that sadistic bastard!? His eyes opened, immediately meeting mine. I froze, caught in the act of staring at him while he slept. I had no idea what to do. He leaned down toward me and placed his lips on mine. Then he pulled away rather quickly.

"Pay back," he said and strode out of the room arrogantly. Leaving me frozen in complete and utter shock. _What?_

...

The Heart Pirates docked at a new island. I wanted to shop, so I planned a way to obtain money. I would surprise attack Law. I wandered down the hall, spotting Law in his office. I smirked slightly to myself. I slowly snuck up behind him, then wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. I felt him stiffen. I knew that at that moment he'd be the most aware of my movements, so I squeezed him a bit tighter.

"Let go," he said through gritted teeth. I smiled, letting out a growl of blunt refusal.

"No way, I know this makes you uncomfortable," I replied with an evil smirk. Suddenly, I felt him move, placing his hands over mine and almost hugging me back. It almost seemed intimate, the random bystander would believe it to be so. Yet it was far from such. I jerked back, snagging a few beli from his back pocket.

"Creep!" I accused and ran off. He won the battle that time, but I'd gotten compensation. I jumped to the dock and wandered into town before Law could find out what I'd done. As I walked along, I counted the beli that I'd taken from his back pocket. I had 1020 beli to spend. That was a large sum to me... but maybe not to Law since he had that much hanging out in his back pocket, a dangerous place for money to be. If it's important. I walked up to a little taiyaki stand happily. A girl with brown eyes stared down at me. She was taller, but not quite Law's height. I smiled slightly at her.

"How much does 5 taiyaki cost?" I inquired innocently.

"500 beli," she replied with an easy smile. I felt my jaw drop. I brought my eyebrows close together.

"You've got to be kidding me," I breathed in disbelief. _That's easily half of my spending money!_

"No, that's just how much it costs," she replied folding her arms over her chest defensively.

"There is no way I'm paying that ridiculous sum of money for a simple treat like that!" I cried angrily, making a gigantic scene. Several people had stopped walking to see what was going on.

"Well, that sucks for you," she replied, not bumping the price down a cent.

"Lower the price," I ordered the vendor girl. She glared, her brown eyes flaring up in anger.

"There is no damned way that I will," she answered harshly. I curled my hands into tight fists.

"I'll pay 300, no more," I told her. She sighed.

"Then you get three," she replied. I gritted my teeth.

"No. I want 5," I said to her with finality. She glared at me in anger.

"Then pay the 500 beli," she growled.

"No way! That's a stupidly ridiculous fee!" I shouted, waving my arms.

"Then don't buy it!" She yelled back at me. I stared at her through narrowed eyes.

"400."

"500."

"350."

"500!"

"300," I lowered my amount again.

"500, and I'm not changing my mind about it," she replied angrily. She was slightly red in the face from the amount of disrespect that I was dishing out.

"Here," a familiar voice said, placing 500 beli into the vendor girl's hands. She smiled slightly.

"Thank you," she chirped happily. I continued to glare even as she started to hand Law the taiyaki. He gestured toward me, obviously a gift. Apparently he didn't want me to attract anymore attention. I took the bag happily, then felt my heart drop. An interesting aura had wafted over toward me. One of happiness due to good fortune. I turned and gazed at the dispersing crowd. Was it possible that an agent of Blackbeard's crew had seen me? I almost dropped the back of treats in shock. What had I done? I was so, so stupid! I gripped the paper bag tightly, staring at the ground.

"Thank you, Law," I whispered quietly, then wandered off to a little clothing store. I was in need of a new outfit, which was why I took Law's money in the first place. I was such a idiot, how could I have forgotten about something as important as Blackbeard. He could be issuing new trackers at that very moment. Whatever happened to being discreet? I wonder...

**Yup, she's stingy. We all are, but... Pirates would probably change me to the point that I'd made a scene about it... -.-" **

**Please Review!**

**~Minatu-chan  
**


	7. Carry Me

******We all remember "Deep Within Thine Sleeping Thoughts" yes? Well, this is the chapter that goes before it... We're not _quite_ done with all the filler in between, but we're getting there.**

**A BIG thank you to  
**

**10th Seat 3rd Squad  
**

**Terikel  
**

**Both of them have reviewed every chapter~ :'D You guys make me feel so very special! Don't worry, I'll make sure to answer all your questions about "Forgotten" whenever I get to it...  
**

**Sorry about not posting a chapter yesterday. My step-mom was a ball of angry, so... I ran off for most of the day and didn't get any writing done until late last night. Oh, and by the way, I don't own One Piece.  
**

**ONWARD!  
**

**Carry Me**

I rested my head on the pillow, tears ran down my face. I was such a fucking _idiot_. I sobbed shakily, clutching my other pillow tightly to my chest. I had leave Law's submarine at the next island. I HAD to. There wasn't another option. I had let myself ignore the tracker for much too long. Blackbeard was probably wondering by then. I curled into a fetal position, trying to make my sobs quiet. I didn't want anyone to hear.

I choked back my cries, and attempted to calm myself. My heart hurt physically, and I wanted all the pain to go away. I wiped my face on the pillow quickly. The entire room was nice and dark. It was similar to being alone with you insanity. I placed my hands over my eyes. In the back of my mind, I could hear the familiar tapping of Law's shoes against the sub's floors. It was just a memory though. It was strange, wanting to remember such a thing.

I inhaled slowly, closing my eyes. I felt my heart wrench a bit more and exhaled shakily. Once more, and my breathing was regular again. I opened my eyes slowly, slipping off of the bed. I limped slightly over to the counter. I flicked a light on and scavenged for a partially blank sheet of paper. I took a pen and scribbled across the paper. My handwriting was very different from Law's.

"Good bye, Law. I guess this is our parting words." I mixed the paper in with several others so it would take him a few days to even notice it. I turned the light back off and fell into my bed. I wondered what Law looked like when he was sleeping. As much as I despised him, I was somehow developing a sort of crush on him. I folded my hands over each other and curled into the blankets.

...

We landed on a fairly tropical island, which really pleased me. I loved the bright sunshine and beauty of the island. Tall palms stretched over head. It was awesome. I could smell the sea on the air, even in the little town. I went out with all of the Heart Pirates, but eventually most of them split off somewhere else, leaving Law and I alone.

"Law..." I began in a soft tone, "You're just using me, right?" I had such a tiny voice. His silver eyes grazed over me before he turned back toward the road.

"I've told you that already," he replied nonchalantly. A wide smirk spread across his face as he met my eyes again, causing me to glare. The sides of my mouth pointed downwards.

"Then stop fucking teasing me," I replied coolly, anger coming off me in waves. Law's smirk grew, and I almost wanted to tear his throat out... but I also wanted to kiss him.

"No, it's too fun," he replied. My eyebrow twitched. My arm turned into water, and I smacked him in the arm, drenching half his shirt.

"Jerk!" I snapped as my arm reverted into its natural form. Law grinned at me, ignoring the fact that I'd just drenched a good portion of his shirt. Then again, it was a summer island.

"Call me what you like," he said with a shrug, only to piss me off further.

"Bastard! Hypocrite! Ass! Liar! Dumb! And I hate you!" I cried angrily. His lips twitched slightly, but he continued to smile... throughly succeeding in creeping me out.

"Done yet?" He asked me, a dark tone hidden within his light, easy voice. I felt winter settle within my body.

"What... are you?" I breathed in a frightened voice. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the town. Then he turned around, his face uncomfortably close to mine.

"I could rip you rapidly beating heart right out of your chest right now, without killing you," Law told me, darkness slipping into his tone. It laced his words, sending shivers down my spine. I kind of _liked_ it. I was disturbing myself then.

"Then do it," I breathed, lacking a better retort. I really, really wanted to close the distance between us in that moment. Law pulled away from me, shaking his head slightly. I smiled, knowing he was vulnerable when he did such. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek quickly. He froze completely. I knew I wasn't going to have a better chance at escaping then right then. I let the humidity heat the water I was composed of then disappeared from Law's sight. While I was a bunch of gas particles, I could transport myself across greater distances at a faster pace. I wished I could've stayed with him.

I went all the way to the other side of the island. Much to my own surprise, I discovered Blackbeard there. Fear jumped up through my heart. Could he still track me when I was in this form?

"Naiya, you shouldn't keep hiding," Teach said, turning and looking straight at me. I gasped in shock.

"How?" I breathed, reforming before my brother. He frowned angrily at me.

"You thought you could deceive me?" He growled, then burst out laughing. I flinched at the sound of his arrogant laugh.

"Ano{1}..." I whispered quietly. Blackbeard walked straight up to me, taking my chin in his grimy hands.

"Sister, you are very unlucky. I don't want to ever find you straying from your objective again," he told me sternly. I could feel my body shaking, but still I managed to muster up a tiny amount of courage.

"I don't want to spy on the Straw Hats anymore," I told Blackbeard in a tiny voice. He stared at me for a long moment. Then my body went flying toward a tree. I burst into a thousand droplets of water when I hit the trunk.

"Naiya! You are an idiot," Blackbeard told me, stepping on my puddle form. Pain skittered through me.

"But..." I began. He lifted his foot, and I reformed quickly, "Blackbeard, there is nothing really to be-"

"Don't lie. You'll force my hand," he replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, bowing my head to Blackbeard. He took my wrists and bound them with kairoseki{2} cuffs. I whimpered softly.

"You are not. But you will be," Blackbeard replied, darkness lacing his voice with far more venom than Law. He grabbed the link between my hands and pulled me forward like a slave. I stumbled after him, not speaking a word. I had dug a deep enough grave with the man.

* * *

{1} ano - um

{2} kairoseki - sea-stone prism

**Well, thank you for reading. I bet you want to review now... You just can't help yourself, right? **

**~Minatu-chan  
**


	8. Deep Within Thine Sleeping Thoughts

**My phone is always like, "Do you have something to say?" And I always reply, "Noooo... I totally didn't open this app to write something. That would be preposterous!" I've been a bit lazy, writing other things while I'm writing this... But I finished my first quarter of school with all As & Bs! Yahoo! I've also been learning Hiragana on the side as well, so I'm a busy, busy person.**

**Anyways, getting those magnificent reviews makes me so happy! (Rolls around like an over excited cat) This is now my third most reviewed story! I feels so special! XD I mean seriously, I just love getting opinions from the people I'm writing for~ it makes me find time to write this. Like when I'm in Programming and just finished my assignment. That's actually where I wrote most of Chapters 1 & 2.**

**Fun fact! Naiya's name came from the Homestuck troll called Kanaya (I added in an "i"). Kanaya is the troll for my birth month~ :)  
**

**Well this ended up being longer than I expected. I'll stop now... maybe. ;) Keep on truckin' kiddos. Oh, and translations at bottom. Same rules apply as in the first chapter...?  
**

**_Disclaimer-_ I don't own One Piece... nor can I spell worth a crap.  
**

**NOTIFICATION: THIS IS NOT THE FIFTH CHAPTER. IT IS FAR, FAR PAST THAT. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.  
**

**ONWARD!  
**

**Deep Within Thine Sleeping Thoughts **

Chains rustled as I moved. Defying Blackbeard hadn't been the most intelligent thought I'd had. Now I was paying for it. My kairoseki{1} shackles prevented me from moving too much. I slumped forward, tired of having my arms raised above my head.

...

_ "Naiya... Naiya... Wake up," a soft voice whispered to me. I jumped awake, immediately recognizing the voice as Law's. My already aching wrists bled when I jerked against the ropes._

_ "Law! I will kill you!" I screamed angrily, jerking my body toward him. He smirked widely._

_ "No you won't." _Cocky bastard.

...

I lifted my head slightly when I heard someone walk down the hall toward my cell, the soft clicking of heels on wood. The floor shifted as the boat rocked in the waves. The door to my room creaked open slowly, and in walked my brother, Marshall D. Teach.

"Naiya, have you come to your senses yet?" Blackbeard asked me, smirking widely and proudly expressing the gaps in his teeth. I glared back at him.

"Who the fuck even cares, Teach? I'll give you your damned information, and you know it. So stop bullshitting me," I replied glaring. Blackbeard laughed loudly.

"That's a good girl, Naiya. I'll toss you to them like the prisoner you are," Blackbeard laughed, then freed me from my shackles. My emaciated form falling straight onto its face. Handcuffs replaced the shackles, and Blackbeard dragged me up onto the deck. I couldn't believe I was doing this. Actually returning to the Straw Hats' ship.

Sunlight hit my eyelids, causing a groan of pain to escape me. My eyes ached from the instant change of scenery. The wood rubbed against my skin, pulling the outermost layers of it off.

"Oi, Straw Hats! Look what we have here," Blackbeard chuckled. He wasn't interested in fighting them just yet. He wanted them to grow more powerful, come close to achieving Luffy's goal. Just so he could rip it straight out of their waiting fingers.

Blackbeard raised me up to the sky, and I opened a single eye. The shocked expressions that were expressed on their faces was beyond my comprehension. They just couldn't believe Teach would treat his own _sister_ in such a manner.

_ "Law... You're just using me, right?" I whispered to the tall surgeon. Tall palms stretched over our heads. This island was nice and warm._

_ "I've told you that already," he replied nonchalantly, a wide smirk spread across his face. I couldn't help but glare when he smirked._

_ "Then stop fucking teasing me!" I snapped angrily. His smirk widened evermore so. It was pissing me off._

_ "No, it's too fun."_

...

Blackbeard tossed me over the ship's rails and into the sea. Fear tore through my heart as I plunged beneath the surface. I couldn't move, I couldn't breath. It felt like I was going to die. I could barely even comprehend that someone had grabbed me and was pulling me to the surface.

Next thing I knew, I was on the Thousand Sunny's deck, someone breathing air into my lungs. I coughed up the lingering seawater and became fully comprehensive. I looked around me through bleary eyes. Luffy, Chopper, Nami, Zoro and Sanji were all gathered around me. Usopp, Brooke, Frankie and Robin were lingering close by. Zoro was closest to me. I stared at them all for a long moment, not knowing what to say.

"Th- thank you," I breathed in a soft voice, bringing up a tiny smile.

"Naiya, you look terrible..." Nami said in a worried voice. I shook my head slightly, brushing off her worry.

"No one hurts my nakama and gets away with it," Luffy growled, passion swarming in his dark brown eyes. I stared up at him in shock. He was angry? Because Blackbeard mistreated _me_? When I looked back over at Nami, behind her Sanji was yelling about Zoro ruining young girls' innocence, and Nami was giving me a nervous smile.

"What's got Sanji so worked up...?" I asked, even though I feared the answer. Nami smiled slightly, rolling her eyes when she looked back to see the two fighting.

"Well, Zoro gave you CPR... but other than that, they're fighting is normal," she replied. I blushed.

"He did?" I squeaked in a soft voice.

"Umm... Sorry to interrupt, but Naiya, you need to eat something," Chopper said suddenly. He looked a bit worried about me, and the little reindeer was as cute as ever. I nodded slightly.

"Could we remove these first?" I held my wrists up to reveal the kairoseki handcuffs that were still on my wrists. Nami pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and slipped it into the lock, swiftly opening it with an expert's ease. I sighed, happy to have them off, rubbing my sore wrists gently.

Nami and Chopper joined me in the kitchen. Chopper to make sure I ate and Nami came along for company. It was fun to talk to her. We had no restraints usually. I ate a few plates of food, but didn't want to over feed myself nor would Chopper let me do so.

After a few days, I was at my usual competency. I paced on the grassy deck, thinking again of another time.

...

_ I snuck up behind Law, hugging him in the form of a surprise attack. I felt him immediately stiffen._

_ "Let go, now," he ordered me. I growled._

_ "No way. I know this makes you uncomfortable," I replied with an evil smirk. He placed his hands over mine, almost hugging me back. I immediately released him._

_ "Creep!" I accused and ran off into a different part of the submarine. He smirked, winning our little battles as usual._

...

I turned to pace back toward the starboard side of the deck when Zoro approached me. He had a hopeful smile on his face.

"Are you bored?" He asked me curiously. I looked over at him, wondering if that statement was true. It was...

"Yeah, bored out of my mind," I answered in a monotonous tone. He gave me a mischievous look that made me wonder what went on in the bushido's mind.

"Want to battle?" He asked darkly. I smiled slightly, touching my bare hip lightly.

"I lack a sword these days, Zoro," I replied in a sad tone. I'd lost it somewhere in the Vasco Shot incident. Maybe before, maybe after. All I knew was that I didn't have it when I joined Law. Zoro pulled out one of his swords and tossed it to me.

"Use this one then," he replied. I caught it, barely. Then smiled widely at him. Who would've thought that I'd miss this? I slumped down into position, and he advanced. Our swords clashed. I found it a bit easier to fight him when he had two swords. Sparks bounced into the air, and since I was out of practice, we found ourselves entangled with each other and falling toward the ground. I couldn't stop laughing. Zoro was smiling a bit too.

"That was fun," I told him, rolling off of him and lying on my back beside him. Zoro smirked.

"Yeah, it's fun to fight with a klutz every now and then," he replied.

"Hey! Not funny!" I cried, punching him on the top of his toned arm. I closed my eyes with an easy smile on my face. I let out a soft pant. He'd definitely worn me out.

"It's very funny," Zoro replied, not dropping his smirk in the slightest. I huffed in faux annoyance.

"Jerkkkk," I whined in a childish voice. I heard Zoro snort, and so I opened my eyes, rolling toward him. I immediately reached over and poked the scar that ran over his eye.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked me.

"Pestering you," I replied with a wide smile. He ignored me and my finger traced the scar quickly. He had a lot of random scars. His obi didn't even hide the giant one that went across his heavily muscled chest. I flicked one of his earrings before sighing and falling back onto my back.

"I'm bored again," I notified Zoro. He didn't reply, and I looked over at him, closely. He was sleeping.

* * *

{1} kairoseki - sea-prism stone

**Please Review! A little thank you to:**

**Terikel  
**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat  
**

**You two are awesome! XD  
**

**~Minatu-chan  
**


	9. Foreboding Futures Collide

**Well, it's been a while. Sorry about that. I've been fending off the depression with a large, pole arm. It hasn't been working out so far. Makes things difficult. This chapter probably would've been longer otherwise. :/ Sorry bout that. I wish I wasn't such a mess sometimes. =.=  
**

**_Disclaimer-_ I don't own One Piece.  
**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Now everything is connected in this story. God forbid it stay that way though. Who knows, it might for a while. :) I have friends typing up some of my other stories this weekend. I hope they finish! *excitement*  
**

**ONWARD!  
**

**Foreboding Futures Collide**

Since Zoro was asleep, I figured it would be alright that I left. I wandered across the grassy deck, sunshine climbing up over the glassy waters. I couldn't help the tiny smile that spread across my face. My step faltered; I was most definitely exhausted. I climbed up into the bird's nest, where Zoro usually slept. I stole it though. I curled up, drifting into a disturbing sleep.

...

_ "Close your eyes, little one. You don't want to see this," a kind, female voice told me. She covered my eyes with her had, pushing me into a small space._

_ "Kanaya...?" I whispered. The woman with short black hair turned to me with a finger over her lips._

_ "Shhh..." she whispered, giving me a gentle smile. She closed the cabinet doors to hide me. I could hear another person walking into the room._

_ "Eridan? What are you doing here?" Kanaya asked. I peered out the crack between the cabinet doors. A man with black hair and a purple stripe through the middle of it. I didn't recognize him, which was weird because Kanaya had introduced me to all of her friends. Eridan glared at Kanaya. She stumbled back away from him. _

_ Without another word, Eridan jumped toward Kanaya, closing his hands around her neck. She coughed, gasping for air. I clasped my hand over my mouth. I had to stay quiet like Kanaya told me to. Tears rolled down my face as I cried into my hands. Kanaya grasped at Eridan's wrists, her face contorting. Her lips were wide open, begging for the air they weren't given. Whimpers and cries flooded through my fingers. My entire body shook, and I needed to do something. I was frozen with fear. Who was this Eridan? Then, he dropped her, like she was worthless. The tall man walked out of the room like killing her had been no big deal. His blue scarf trailing after him. I wished I'd listened to Kanaya and covered my ears. I didn't dare move for a long time. I sat in the cabinet weeping for hours. _Kanaya... Kanaya...

_ I finally crawled out of the cabinet, quickly going to Kanaya's lifeless body. I grabbed her arm, pulling it close to me. I whimpered into her hand, closing my eyes and trying to remember her warmth again. A shakey breath left my lips and my eyebrows drew close together. _Kanaya... Kanaya..._ I curled close to her body, sleeping close to her like I'd used to, when I was tiny. She wasn't warm though._I am Naiya now...

...

I jolted awake. Sunlight was pouring over my body, warming me right up and washing the remnants of the dream away. I touched my cheeks, finding tears there. I dropped my hand and drew my knees to my chest. It had been a long time since I'd thought about Kanaya's death. I tried especially hard not to. The man who killed her was a fishman. I wanted to kill him with all my heart, but alas, all I could remember was his blue striped scarf and pants. I was probably not ever going to catch him.

I shook my head, attempting to dispel such thoughts. I leaned against the mast, taking in the clouds. Kanaya had seemed so shocked to see the fishman in my dream... I shook my head. _No. Stop thinking about her, it._ I folded my arms over my chest, cool winds slipping into my hideout a bit. It was a much happier time of day, yet I couldn't enjoy it. It was kind of depressing. I liked laying beneath the sun. I decided to leave the bird's nest as if it were the same as leaving the thoughts that whispered quietly at the back of my mind. On the grassy deck, I saw Nami drawing up a map beneath a large umbrella that Sanji must have set up for her. Zoro was still napping in the grass. His skin seemed a shade darker, which would be hilarious to see when he woke up because the other half of him was still the lighter tone. Luffy was happily sitting upon the lion at the front of the ship. Everyone seemed cheerful as they usually were. I wandered into a bathroom, staring at the long hair that fell over my shoulders. It was no longer befitting. I'd used to keep it short, to keep the promise I made to Kanaya's corpse. I would live for the both of us. I turned my fingers into a pair of water scissors. I sliced the long, locks off into a messy mop. It barely fell past my chin. Random flips came up around my face. I smiled slightly at my reflection. I probably looked more sad than anything else.

"I will find him," I promised my reflection, then cleaned up the hair. When I left the bathroom, it wasn't long before someone noticed my hair.

"Naiya-swan! Your hair!" Sanji cried, his eyes wide with worry, "Did that marimo{1} cut it off?" He looked angry at the though. His eyes narrowed, and threatening. I smiled slightly.

"Oh, this? No, I cut it myself," I replied, reaching up toward my hair, or lack of thereof. Sanji looked doubtful and was probably going to be on Zoro's case about it later. What could I do? Sanji was always looking for another reason to kill Zoro anyway. Or any other man in existence. Luffy, however, never seemed to be included in that though.

"I will get you some tea, Naiya-swan," Sanji told me gently. He was nice, despite his adoring expression when he talked to me. Then again, he looked at every girl like that, except ugly ones and children. I wandered over to Nami to gaze at her map. It was incredible. She was mapping out an island called the "Land of Wrath and Angels". The name seemed to spark some amount of recognition to me, but I had no idea why. She looked up from her work to me.

"This is where we're going next," she told me. I nodded. Something strange stirred in my stomach.

"Oh, well... Sounds interesting," I replied with a small, weak smile, "I'm actually from an island near there, or well, the island I grew up at is near there. It's called the 'Land of Rays and Frogs.'" I told her, trying to distract her from the confusion that was rippling through my mind. It had to sound familiar due to the smiliarity between names and closeness of the two. There was nothing else that could possibly be it.

"Cool!" Nami smiled, returning to her work quickly. It was a bit strange to watch her draw an island. There was almost no personality to it. I sighed, tearing my eyes away from her work quickly. Sanji reappeared with a tray of tea for me. He was spinning about the deck like a ballerina. It was a bit disconcerting to watch.

"Naiya-swan~" he called, holding the tray before me in a single hand. I could practically see hearts in his eyes. I smiled slightly, having no other way to react to the man.

"Thank you," I said, taking the cup off of the tray quickly. The warm, comforting scent of tea entered my nose. I closed my eyes, breathing it in with a happy sigh. Tea helped distract me from the thoughts that resided in my mind. Sanji wandered off quietly, going about his usual business. Most likely to find Zoro to scream the unsuspecting bushido's ear off. I sat in the grass with a happy sigh. I should have nothing to worry about.

Hours later, the ship docked on the shore of an eerie island. Fog crawled over the land, passing through medieval style buildings. It seemed rather familiar, in a nagging way. I kind of didn't want to know what that might entail. I stepped off the boat quickly, feeling the water filled air floating past my skin. But it was cold. The place was almost able to be considered my element, but due to the lack of warmth, it seemed to be a stretch. I walked across the gray grass in silence. Luffy charged ahead, a look of curiosity had taken over his face. Something about that island seemed terribly familiar. I didn't want to know why, not in the slightest.

Tall, towering structures rose above our heads into the fog. Strange, winged figures moved through the sky; the fog was mostly distorting parts of their body. Then I saw another figure, hunting the birds that flew in the sky. I narrowed my eyes, staring at the person who was there. He wore a magnificent cape, and large, bent horns. The figure struck me as familiar. I felt my stomach churn, and I began to feel sick. It couldn't possibly be... He turned toward us, a set of black framed glasses adorned his face. It was him. It was Eridan. Eridan's blue striped scarf caught the light breeze.

"You," I growled in a shaking voice.

"Kan... Kanaya...? You're alivve...?" He asked, squinting his tired eyes at me. His words struck deep in my heart. It hurt, the jumble of emotions in my stomach just began to blow up, overwhelming me.

"You bastard! You killed her! Why'd you have to kill her? I fucking hate you? I want you to rot in your god damned hell! Stay the fuck away from me! Just die, shit face!" I screamed loudly, tears running down my face. A hand touched my shoulder, and I knew it was Zoro. Eridan laughed.

"Kanaya, you're not one to tell people to fuck off wwithout breaking their bones," Eridan replied. I glared angrily.

"Shut up! I will kill you!" I snapped, ripping my shoulder away from Zoro's hand. I placed my hand on the hilt of one of his swords. Zoro didn't stop me.

"WWell. Looks like VVriska has been replaced by that guy," Eridan said with a smirk. My eyebrows dropped down on my face. Who the hell is...? Wait! He killed her too!

"Bastard! You're a stupid ass fish!" I cried. I knew that Kanaya had loved Vriska. The two sometimes held hands, giving each other special smiles before returning to their usual mannerisms.

"Hmph. You'vve changed too much, Kanaya. No fun." Eridan strode off, and I collapsed to the ground, weeping.

"Zoro..." I whimpered, hanging onto the strong, muscular bushido. He didn't really hold me back, but I was in need of his comfort. Zoro patted me lightly on the back.

"You're alright," he told me gently. I hiccuped and tightened my grip around him, pressing my body to his. Then Zoro surprised me. He hugged back with just as much vigor. He held me close in his warm arms.

"Zoro...?" I whispered into his arm.

"Shhh," he breathed easily. I closed my eyes, welcoming his comfort. How Zoro had known how to comfort me was beyond my knowledge. He probably courted some girls in his time, even just for fun. I could believe it. Somehow, it made me kind of sad to think that. I pressed my face into his chest, drying my tears. Zoro carried me back to the ship, and we awaited everyone else's return in comfortable silence. I fell asleep against Zoro's shoulder before they did though.

* * *

{1} marimo - moss (it's a reference to Zoro's hair)

**So, that's that. It might be a bit before I post another chapter. I have other things to attend to. Like not thinking about the Torture Chamber. *sick...* Bleh. Review if you like.**

**~Minatu-chan  
**

**ACK! I'm a terrible person! I need to thank all my wonderful reviewers.  
**

**Terikel  
**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat  
**

**Portgas D. Paula  
**

**I'm sorry about not mentioning you guys in my last update. Things have been... hectic. But you guys are the bestest! ;-;  
**


	10. The Ultimate Chapter that I-

**This chapter... has the BEST name ever. Yes, hands down. Moving on, today I got my taiyaki pan! Taiyaki is a Japanese pastry that is shaped like a fishy~ XD The box had Japanese written all over it... but I can't read it that well yet, so I only recognized random characters and the word "taiyaki" X) **

**I also have some awesome news... which will be at the bottom, so read the chapter first.  
A little thank you to::::::  
**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat  
**

**Terikel  
**

**You guys... I love you. ^.^ (In a completely platonic way, I assure you.)  
**

**_Disclaimer of Indescribable Annoyingness- _I don't own One Piece.  
**

**I found a scrape on my knee today, which I think was from Sunday... when I was at the park... sword fighting and RPG-ing. I'm such an odd person.  
**

**ONWARD!  
**

**The Ultimate Chapter that I Don't Know What to Call.**

The _Thousand Sunny_ docked at a winter island. Snow floated from the sky and several of the Straw Hats had pulled out coats. Luckily, I was able to borrow one from Nami. Luffy was beyond excited to see the snow, and Zoro was taking it as an opportunity to train. Luffy's eyes glittered with an overly excited light, his smile wider than usual.

"Snow!" he declared happily, stretching his arms out to catch some of the snowflakes. I couldn't help the small giggle that flooded from my lips. He was just so adorable.

Luffy jumped off the bow and went running through the snow. I quickly followed after, wondering if I'd be able to learn more about the ambitious captain. He led me through the town that had a small sign declaring it to be "Strainjland" {1}. A large ski lift ran up the mountain that the town resided at the base of. People were jumping on it and disappearing into the clouds that surrounded the mountain.

"Naiya! We should go!" Luffy said to me with a gigantic smile. I chuckled nervously with a tiny smile.

"It'll be a lot cooler up their too, Luffy," I replied. He smiled brightly.

"Fun! Let's go!" Luffy cheered. He dragged me happily toward the daunting ski lift. The ski lift carried us up high, beyond the limits of my own imagination. We were up so high that I would probably die if I fell off of it. It was so incredibly amazing. The whole scene took my breath away. I gawked at the snow, people whizzing below my feet on snowboards and skis.

"This is amazing," I breathed. Luffy smiled widely, a childish glitter of excitement lingering in his eyes. I laughed at him, his joy was just so contagious. The cold air that warped around us no longer seemed so cold.

"We're at the top!" Luffy cheered as the cover of the lift opened up. We both hopped off, and Luffy quickly rushed off to explore. I ran after him, almost as excited as he was. The view was incredible. We could watch tons of skiers fly by on their path to the bottom of the mountain. Large pine trees were scattered about the area, creating obstacles and alternate pathways.

"Luffy! Wait up!" I cried as the over excited rubber man went running down the slopes. I ran after, racing over icy, packed snow. I was bound to end up on my face eventually. Which doesn't mean I did, the odds were just against me. And about halfway to Luffy, I upped and fell, flat on my face.

I pushed myself back up quickly, and Luffy was standing there laughing at me. I brushed snow off my face and scooped some up in my hands. I threw the snow ball straight at his face, and it hit him, bursting into a thousand pure white flakes as it did. Luffy continued to laugh, but picked up his own snowball only to launch it me. This resulted in an all out snowball fight that everyone else was missing out on. Snowballs seared my face, melting on my cheeks and sneaking beneath my jacket. I had no gloves, so my fingers were turning red... yet I didn't care. It was too fun to stop. Luffy slugged another snowball that hit me directly in the face. Despite my total lightheartedness at the time, I faked a frown and tried to look angry.

"I'm going to get you for that one, Luffy!" I cried in a falsely angry voice. Luffy stuck his tongue out at me, causing me to giggle. I launched myself at the childish captain, successfully tackling him. Then we went rolling down the slope, straight toward the base. The slope was marked as a black diamond. We figured out the hard way what that meant. The slope was incredibly steep, and we went rolling down it at an extreme speed. I felt like the two of us were going to turn into a giant ball of snowy destruction. Luffy wouldn't stop laughing as we rolled down what seemed to be an endless hill. I rolled over a couple rocks, which most likely bruised my stomach, hip, arms and other hit places. I was going to feel those in the morning.

Eventually I lost sight of Luffy. Somewhere along the way down he escaped my sight, and moments later, I rammed straight into a tree. My teeth clamped down on my tongue, and I could taste the metallic blood the entered my mouth. My stomach was throbbing. I clutched it, groaning softly. My long hair had fallen out of it's ponytail holder at some point and was rather wet. My head ached, crying out loudly to me. I shivered, feeling how terribly cold I'd become rather suddenly. It wasn't good either. I curled into myself, gripping my arms around myself tightly. This time, I probably wouldn't be found. Luffy would most likely assume I'd run off and continue on with his own merry making. He seemed to miss a lot of important information.

My teeth chattered loudly and shivers ran through my body. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms quickly, hoping it would help me regain some of the warmth in my body. My nose stung and I couldn't move due to the pain in my stomach. It was horribly noticeable. I took in a shaky breath, my sight disappearing into static for a few moments before returning again. My breathing became rather rapid. I shook tremendously._ Maybe if I move out onto the snow just a little... someone will see me._ I removed one arm from around my stomach and pulled myself out of the foresty area a tiny amount. Pain screamed in my stomach, so I stopped trying to move. It was a little too much for me. Static overtook my vision again, but I swear I saw a pair of black boots approaching me. Also some blue with black...

* * *

{1} "Strainjland" - Another island that I have miraculously made up with the help of my dear friend, Shellbell-san. She's quite helpful. It is pronounced "Strange land"... just spelled weird.

**Well, time to get Grandpa out of the closet. (Incan culture reference :P)**

**The 20th reviewer of my story shall receive a story input (e.g. a scene, character, etc.) and the 25th will get whatever the heck they want. Ohoho~ Sounds pretty fantabulous, yes? Mmmhmmm.  
**

**Anyways, I've been putting out a lot of chappies really fast, so I'm nearing the end of my imaginative streak, so the gifts are a win-win for us~ :)  
**

**Many huggles,  
**

**~Minatu-chan  
**


	11. Forgotten

******Well, umm... This is crazy. I wrote another chapter. Obviously I have nothing better to do. So this chapter will probably make no sense what so ever, but hey! It's a chapter.  
**

**_Disclaimer-_ I don't own One Piece. Eichiro Oda-san does.  
**

**A special thank you to Terikel and 10th Squad 3rd Seat. You guys are the best! (reviewing every chapter... It makes me feel so spesh-lay~) It's really late, but I took a nap at 5... so? I don't even know.  
**

**ONWARD!  
**

**Forgotten**

There is something special that exists within my heart. I know it's there because I can feel the loneliness in my heart when I smile. Something just isn't quite right here. I'm with my friends from my childhood, I do believe. Zoro, Nami, Chopper... all those guys. But some thing's off, something isn't quite right here. I know it isn't. I think I'm supposed to be happy, but I'm far from it.

...

The trees stretched far above my head. The forest, or The Forest of Despair, was only a few miles from town. Occasionally, Chopper would go to the forest for herbs. Luffy had a small canoe company that transported people to Princeton, or just got them across Darkness Cry, one of the most dangerous rivers in all of Asbel. I traveled through our small town, called Dragicore, looking for Zoro. He ran a dojo that was near the weapons' smith shop that belonged to Frankie.

The sky seemed strangely bright that day, and I couldn't quite understand why. Some strange happenings started it up two days ago too. I started hearing this _voice_. It was distinctly male. It had a certain softness to it and it rose and fell over me, trying to tug me away from Dragicore. I didn't understand why it was so persistent. I walked down the dirt road, directly up to Zoro's dojo.

"Zoro? You here?" I called softly into the dark room. Suddenly the light flickered on, and Zoro was walking over to me.

"Jeez, you get up early," he said to me with a yawn. I smiled slightly at him.

"Of course I do! I brought you some lunch," I replied, holding up a bag for him. Zoro yawned again and took the bag from my hands. He rummaged through the bay until he found the bottle of beer I had hid in it.

"Zoro, you really need to start buying you're own liquor. People are starting to talk," I pointed out to him as he opened the bottle.

"Hmph, let them assume," he replied. My eyebrow twitched slightly annoyance.

"That's easy for you to say," I replied. He reached out and ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry about it, Naiya," he told me. I glared at him through my messed up hair. He laughed slightly and invited me in.

"They just don't know you well at all," he said to me as we entered his now brightly lit dojo. The floors shined slightly, but here and there I could detect scuff marks. The wall borders were a deep, chocolate brown. The walls painted a male tan. I liked the dojo. It was nice and homey. I sat down on the floor across from Zoro had started eating already.

"It will probably still get to me. I can't help it. I want people to think well of me, especially since I'm marked by my brother," I told Zoro sadly. Zoro sighed, pausing while in the midst of eating.

"People are always going to be tough on you because of Blackbeard, no matter what you do," he replied, talking through his mouthful of food. I cringed slightly and held my hand up.

"Ew, Zoro! Don't talk when you have food in your mouth!" I complained loudly.

"What? You don't like see-food?" Zoro asked with a smirk. I glared at him.

"It's still not funny," I answered, keeping my hand up in the way of his face. Zoro pushed my hand down with a random kendo sword. I sighed. Zoro was continuing to eat, and Luffy walked in, donning his signature straw hat.

"Hey Zoro! Naiya!" Luffy said, sitting down with us. He placed his hands on his knees and looked at me curiously.

"Did you bring me lunch too this time?" He asked with a big smile on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"You ate at Sanji's diner, right? No point if you always eat before you come over," I replied. Luffy smiled.

"Aww! Come on, Naiya!" He whined. I shook my head slightly.

"No way, kiddo," I replied, folding my arms across my chest. Luffy sighed sadly. Zoro shook his head in vague amusement. I flicked Luffy's straw hat upward with a gentle smile.

"Okay, brothers. I have to get to work now, so I will see you guys later," I said, holding my jacket in my arm. Zoro waved slightly.

"See ya," Luffy said with a large, genuine grin. I smiled back and left the dojo. I walked down the road, kicking up small clouds of dirt behind me. I hummed a soft tune, then turning to glance into the library. Nami's beautiful and accurate maps hung on the hall. Robin was placing books in the shelf. I smiled slightly then continued down the road quietly.

I entered the small, dusty building quietly. I pulled my hair back into a sloppy ponytail. I tied a handkerchief over my hair quickly. I pulled out cleaning supplies quickly. I shuffled around, cleaning up the room. Dirt and grime covered the floors from the night before. I pulled chairs off of the tables and set them in their respective places. I wiped down the counters, brushing off my apron. Then my boss walked in, carrying a large, cardboard box. I smiled slightly.

"Hey, is that the delivery?" I asked. He smiled back at me.

"Yeah, you can start stocking up the booze in its respective places," he told me. I took the box from him and walked over to the counter.

"Thanks, Master," I replied. He nodded. He wore a black baseball hat on his head. I placed the box on the counter and opened it. I looked over the bottles of liquor quickly. I pulled each individual bottle out, putting them away quickly.

"When are we opening today?" I asked as Master returned with another box. Master set the box down.

"That's all of it," he told me with a sigh, pushing up his glasses swiftly. I sat down at the counter with a sigh, leaning forward on my elbows, "It'll be at 6." I nodded, looking to the clock on the wall. It read 5:55. I stood and put the boxes in the alleyway. When I returned, I flipped the little sign over, declaring that we were "open". I suspected it was going to be a slow night as usual.

_Naiya. It's time to wake up._

I shook my head, folding my arms over my chest. I leaned over the counter, watching the door patiently. The door chime rang quietly. I glanced up at the door, smiling slightly at the customer.

"Hello there, how can I help you?" I asked, brushing my apron off again. It was a bit of a quirk that I'd obtained while working at the Master's bar.

"Hey, can I get a scotch?" He asked. I nodded, moving about the mundane task. I barely remember exactly where everything was, I just knew. I placed the glass before him.

_ Naiya, don't you want to get up today?_

I rubbed my eyes and shook my head roughly. I turned away from the man sitting at the counter. Hours ticked by, and people came and went from the bar. Then Luffy and Zoro came by with their usual company. They were going to have their daily celebration of their friendship. It always made me smile.

"Hey Naiya!" Luffy called happily. I wandered over to their table. I placed several large plates of meat on their table quickly.

"Hey guys," I replied, brushing my hip against Zoro's shoulder on accident. I turned, walking away quickly to grab their drinks. A guy sitting at another table reached out to smack my butt. I bit my lower lip and kept walking. _Don't let it bother you._ I gathered several mugs and filled them with beer.

_Wake up. You have to wake up today..._

I brought them their drinks, which Zoro happily accepted. Luffy was practically breathing in the meat. I laughed in amusement. The bar was bustling and alive at that point. I wanted to stay and laugh with them, but I still had to work. Zoro didn't really notice while he continued to down large amounts of alcohol. I laughed softly then continued to make my rounds to other tables.

"Hey, sweetie," the guy who'd been pestering me before called. I glanced over toward him, and he waved his empty mug in the air. I plastered on a fake smile.

"What do you need, sir?" I asked. I took his mug quickly, and he gave me a leering look.

"I want to see you," the man smiled creepily.

"Alright boys, I don't think you'll be needing anymore booze tonight," I replied with a friendly smile. Master threw them out of the bar. They were laughing and making wolf calls to me. I sighed, shaking my head. I walked up to Luffy's table.

"Do you guys need anything?" I asked, in need of a good laugh. I smiled at them, and Zoro shook his head, laughing at a joke someone had made. Their joy and laughter was contagious.

_ Naiya... to... up... can't... this way..._

I shook my head again. That voice was so annoying, trying to pull me away from reality. It was like the insanity people that were schizophrenic were said to have.

_Stay lucid, Naiya._ I whispered to myself. I leaned forward against the table. I felt my knees give out. Zoro stood, staring at me. He looked worried.

"Wha..." I breathed. I fell to the ground, chairs clattering around me.

_ Naiya..._

I felt like the voice was something to go toward. I'd been ignoring it for a while, but it was talking more. Trying harder. I must've been going insane. That was the only answer. The world I was in disappeared. I opened my eyes to find bright lights surrounding me. I had an IV in my arm, and there was a thing that went over my face, helping me breath.

"Naiya!" An unfamiliar voice called. I looked over, a polar bear thundering toward me. It wore an orange jumpsuit. A man stood in the door way, smiling slightly. Didn't he realize this bear was probably going to eat me?

The heart machine started to beep more and more. The man moved, stopping the bear. He whispered something to the bear. It looked sad, but left the room. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Where...?" I attempted in a small voice. It was difficult to make words come out. I stared at the man as he approached me.

"Do you remember me?" He asked. That voice... It was the one I often heard in my mind. It didn't make sense to me. This voice seemed special to me.

"N-no," I croaked, taking in a deep breath afterward. I shook my head jerkily. The man nodded, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Great," he said under his breath. He seemed annoyed. The darkness that loomed in his eyes frightened me. Was I safe in there?

"Zoro...?" I asked in a choking voice. He looked over at me in shock. His eyes then held an anger that I didn't understand.

"You remember him?" The man asked me, turning back to me. An inexplicable fire raged in his grey eyes. He loomed over me with a grimace clear upon his face.

"Yes," I answered nervously, "Where..." He turned away from me and walked purposefully out of the room. That voice... I was weak to it. So very, very weak. I reached out toward him as he walked away, but only with my fingers. I had so little control over my own body.

"Who..." I asked the empty air. I was only able to put more than one word together at a time. I stared at the door for a long time before closing my eyes and slipping away into the darkness of sleep. Had that been reality?

**Whelp. That was that. "Master" is a character from a manga I really like called Dengeki Daisy. It's an ongoing thing and I read it whenever I'm waiting for a new One Piece or Bleach chapter. Bleach makes me mad though.**

**Please Review, you happy little reader peoples! I adore it when you do! You just don't even know!  
**

**~Minatu-chan  
**


	12. Denham's Detrifice

**Sorry about the last chapter being placed wrong. I hope it fixes itself soon.**

**Thank you:**

**Lady Syndra**

**Terikel **

**Disclaimer- I own little here.**

**Denham's Dentifrice**

I was confused by the entirety of my world. I didn't really understand it. Sometimes, when I was awake, I would find food readily available for me. My fingers were beginning to regain the feeling within them. I was always tired though. I couldn't help but be tired though. I was sneezing and coughing almost all of the time. I rarely saw my caretaker, whoever he was. He was rather scary too. He often asked me if I could remember anything. Of course I could remember my life story! I have been bounced back and forth between Blackbeard and the Straw Hats for months. I almost didn't know what to do with myself during the break periods. In fact, I had no _idea_ of what I did do during those short periods of freedom. I always remembered them to be fairly happy times though. I assumed it was mostly because I was free though. Free as the luminescent fireflies that danced in the night sky.

"Do you remember anything?" a voice asked me. I had closed my sight off into darkness. I didn't want to observe anything. Trying to remember often gave me an awful headache and made me nervous and tired. I wanted to know what made me so happy at those times though. The voice that asked me the question belonged to my caretaker. I didn't move to reply, and sighed softly, as if in a slumber. I hated to disappoint the voice I inherently cared so much about. I didn't understand why I felt so worried about a total stranger's feelings. There was no way of telling either. Not unless my mind freed the memories of that blissful time. I frowned, letting out a small groan and turning my back to the direction his voice had come from. I _had_ to remember, right?

"Don't push yourself too hard," he told me, his hand touching my temple lightly. He brushed my bangs back, and I automatically let out a sigh. His touch comforted me instantly, my body recognizing him. I didn't understand this anymore than I understood how I came to be on the ship. I let myself relax, but he removed his hand within the few seconds that I did. He seemed unhappy about something in the way that he walked over the linoleum floors. I _had _to remember. There was something that made me feel so empty when I didn't know. My mind withheld the important information that seemed so important to my caretaker. Maybe his name… Yes! Maybe his name would trigger my memories. My eyes snapped open, and I opened my mouth to call for him.

"Wait," I breathed, and another word tumbled from my mouth with it. A word that confused me, "Law…" Where had it come from? My caretaker froze in his tracks, not moving an inch. My words seemed to have frozen him. Was he waiting for my question? The word, "law", had felt nice when it slipped from my lips. It held an amount of importance to me. I didn't understand how it would though.

"Never mind," I whispered, too lost within my own thoughts to wonder what his name was. My caretaker sighed, a dark aura following him. He still seemed warped with anger. Something I didn't understand. He left me, in silence. _Law._ I breathed slowly, repeating the word to myself over and over again, creating an endless spiral of questions. A feeling giggled in my heart, its meaning alluding me. What did it mean? _Law. Law. Law. Law… Trafalgar Law?_

**Sorry. It's short.**

**Please Review!**


	13. Musical Chairs

**Wow! Four reviews for one chapter! Eee! :D I feel so special~ *rolls about in pure joy* I have to thank you guys, and a funny thing is, I've memorized all of your names:**

**Terikel**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat**

**Portgas D. Paula**

**Shellbell-san (whom I forced to R&R while we were at school :P I'm such an awesome friend.)**

**I feel so happy right now! The 35th reviewer can get a prize! This story is tied with my other one "Superhuman" for reviews right now.**

_**Disclaimer—**_**I don't own One Piece (which, I know, is mind blowing).**

**Okay, the Denham's Detrifice was a reference to Farenheit 451, if you didn't get it. I know... I'm a bit weird. If you haven't read that book, I'll explain my reasoning. The main character has an important revealation at that point. :)**

**ONWARD!**

**Musical Chairs**

_Traflgar Law._ The name sounded nice. It tumbled from my lips so naturally. It held the utmost importance to me. I had remembered something. It was the name of my caretaker. I smiled at my hands, as if I had found the key to all of the mysteries. A name might just unlock the rest of what was hidden in the depths of my mind. I ran my fingers over the nightstand, taking in the light sting the cool surface caused my fingers. I was ultra sensitive to the cold in my fingertips, it seemed. I focused all my thoughts on his name. Only to come up with the same obnoxious, blank canvas. Why couldn't I remember certain things? I pounded the palm of my hand against my head in displeasure. Was I ever going to remember?

I tossed about in my bed, unable to find a comfortable position. My mind was swamped with confusing thoughts. Whispers of images, flashes of moments. Moments that made little sense to me, and I was growing more and more confused. I remembered a soft brush of warmth, a whisper of "I'm sorry." It was soft, sweet. Like a sincere apology. I pulled my arms up to my chest, curling into myself quietly. I felt tears tumble down my face. The importance of these memories was so vast. I had someone I loved, yet I couldn't place the memories to a face. I had never felt so much pain in my heart at one point.

I closed my eyes, shaking slightly with my sobs. I needed to figure this out. My head throbbed with pain as I tried to force myself to remember more. A tiny, painful image came to mind. I was… kissing someone? But for some reason I was angry and confused. I let out a tiny breath of air, letting go of the headache. I felt incredibly sick, and there was a bear. I talked to it. It was the same bear that was with Law on my first day awake in this place. It was strange. I didn't remember doing things like that ever before. Bepo… I needed to apologize.

Still, it wasn't the same with my other memories. I felt lonely. I remembered little about Law, but I knew that we rarely got along. We were always fighting from what I could remember, so why was he so important? Why was he gentle with me at times? I curled my arms around myself. Was it possible that he was the one I loved? I wondered if I could ask, but then… if I didn't of had never told him, I would be in a predicament.

The door to my room opened.

I refused to move, listening to the approaching footsteps. I couldn't stop the tears that were running down my face though. I sat there, crying quietly to myself. I was afraid to let him know that I was crying. I didn't move, keeping my back to him. My heart raced in fear, and I did my best to steady my breathing. But he was a doctor and noticed almost immediately. He loomed over me, staring me down.

"Are you crying?" he asked bluntly. I whimpered, curling further into myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I was flipped onto my back. I let out a squeak of fear, staring up at Law with wide eyes. I definitely could not like him. He was not the person I had feelings for. He was too much of a jerk. Tears stained my cheeks, and I was still crying, more so because I was frightened. I was a wimp… he was a bully.

"Leave me alone," I told him, covering my face with my hands. I peered through my fingers up at him and saw the tiniest of smirks on his face.

"You're crying," he pointed out to me as if I couldn't tell. I guess it helped his argument that he had, in fact, noticed, but I was still confused. I loved someone, and it wasn't Zoro… Zoro was more of a brotherly love. But who was the one that had caught my butterfly heart? I was lacking so many of my important memories that I was more nervous… and childish. I hated that part of me, my childish mannerisms. Though Law didn't seem to really care that I acted in such a way.

"I'm not," I replied, continuing to hide my face from him. I sniffed softly, my hands muffling the sound. Law's eyes seemed to be laughing as he stared down at me. I frowned slightly, his expression making my heart speed up in an inexplicable way.

"Don't lie," he said, pushing my hands away from my face. It was almost like he was babying me. There was no way that he even liked me. He was acting like I was his little sister. I froze, realizing what I was thinking meant only one thing.

"I… I like you!?" I gasped in shock, and out loud. My face turned bright red, and shock settled into Law's features. I hadn't meant to say that… I covered my face with my hands, heat radiating from my cheeks.

"What?" Law asked, staring at me in disbelief. He wasn't sure if he could believe me. I bit my lip, keeping my hands over my cheeks.

"N-nothing," I told him. Tears sprung into my eyes. I'd just embarrassed myself! I'd practically set myself up for doom with my caretaker! I whimpered softly, the sound barely making its way out of my mouth. I stared up at him nervously.

"Alright," he replied, completely dropping the conversation. His cheeks had a slight pink tint to them, and he could barely give me eye contact. I stared up at him, confused by his reaction. It didn't really make sense to me. Why would he act in such a way? He had to have someone confess to him before… Then I realized that he was the one taking care of me. Of course it was awkward for him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered quietly, turning my back to him again. I felt so embarrassed. He stared down at me, and I could feel his eyes on me. I shivered slightly, feeling a bit creeped out. I refused to be the first to say anything more though.

Then he left. Leaving me and my thoughts all alone.

**I named this chapter "Musical Chairs" because she completely changes everything in this chapter. I've done something like that before... except I could run away and avoid the guy for extended periods of time.**

**Poor Naiya. Please Review! :D**

**~Minatu-chan**


	14. The Fool

**Well, a new chapter!**

**A thank you to:**

**Terikel**

**Portgas D. Paula**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat**

**Yay! A bunch of thanks! ^.^**

**I don't own anything...**

**ONWARD!**

**Da Foo!**

Something wet and warm dripped onto my face. One drop, two, three. The warm bile splattered onto my arms, chest, _everywhere_. I wiped at my face, trying to keep it off of me. I wiped my hands over my arms quickly as a olid scent reached my nose. Copper and metal. The darkness of the room was not helping my situation in the slightest. My heart beat raced ahead of the normal rate. The liquid was warm, too warm. Somehow, a light flickered on. I stared at myself. It was all over me and my sheets. It covered the floor. All I could see was crimson. It seeped over the walls, dripped from the ceiling, flooded the floors. *Blood*, it was everywhere. I screamed bloody murder. There was no way in hell that this was real. No way in HELL. I clutched my head, screaming and screaming. I couldn't get the thick, syrup-like liquid off of my skin. I wanted it to get away, get off of _me_.

A pair of hands gripped my shoulders and shook my body harshly. I continued to snivel and cry, but the blood was gone. I was awake. In the dark room, I didn't really realize who it was that had awakened me. I thought it was Zoro. He was always there when I needed the comfort. I wrapped my arms around him. Zoro seemed leaner than I remembered... Regardless, I clutched onto him, crying my heart out. He didn't hug me back either for the longest time. I was starting to wonder whether or not it was even Zoro. I had finally stopped crying though. The doubt in mind kept me from addressing him. I pressed my face into his chest.

"Shhh..." he whispered into my hair. That was more like Zoro. I smiled slightly. Thank goodness he was there to comfort me. I didn't know what I'd do without him. I was probably just a bit confused from the fear that was raging through my nerves.

"It was really scary," I told him, speaking into his chest quietly. He ran a hand over my hair and nodded slightly. I was glad that he was alright with being my teddy bear temporarily.

"You're okay now," Zoro replied, though his voice seemed to have a different sound to it. I was probably just tired though. His warmth filled me to the brim, and I yawned quietly into his shirt. _Weird... I was pretty sure Zoro just slept in his clothes. _I decided not to worry about it too much.

"Thank you," I whispered, finally letting go. His lips touched my hair, and he moved away quickly. I was fine with that though. I was already ready to go right back to sleep.

"Night, big mouth." I blushed in embarrassment. Zoro wouldn't say something like that to me! Realization dawned on me. I glared at the darkness of the room.

"Shut up!" I snapped irritably. _Way to go, Law. Ruin a perfectly good moment by speaking_. I sighed, wrapping my arms around my chest. What a jerk! I hated that guy. I flopped onto my side, seething. I was going to have a difficult time getting back to sleep. _I bet that was Law's entire plan too._ I growled softly to myself. I would kill him first chance I had. Feelings or not. He was going to feel the wrath of hell in the morning. So with my extra waking moments, I planned my course of revenge. He should be afraid; very, very afraid. I smirked evilly at the wall. Shit was about to go down.

...

That morning, I was still a ball of fury. I wanted to rip his head off. I probably had anger management issues. Especially when it came to Law. I just had higher standards for him, being a doctor and all. He was supposed to be inherently good, right? Obviously, Law didn't like being normal though, or law abiding, or anything else for that matter. All the more reason to strangle him! I glared at the door, several traps already prepared just for him. The plan was perfect.

Yet it wasn't.

Instead of Law, Shachi was the one to bring my food to my room. Fake blood poured over his head, and he did not look even the slightest bit amused. I wasn't either.

"That wasn't for you!" I snapped at him angrily, I kicked the empty bucket into the wall angrily, "It was for Law!" Shachi sighed.

"No wonder he sent me here..." he grumbled and walked right back out. I stared at the puddle of fake blood. I could always pretend to have killed myself... I shook my head. There was nowhere near a sufficient amount of blood on the floor to pull that. Most of it was on Shachi. I sighed, turning my back to the puddle. Then it dawned on me. I was the mizu-mizu no mi user! I could drown myself! A real suicide attempt was always more effective anyway. Then I stopped. What if no one found me in time? Then I'd really be dead... I didn't want to actually die.

I heard footsteps coming toward the door. I bit my lip, staring angrily at the small puddle of blood at my feet. How ineffective. I guess attempting to prank Law was going to work. But how else could I ruin him? I growled lowly to myself, staring hard at the ground. The door opened before me, and there Law stood. I immediately glared at me.

"I'm not a loud mouth!" I snapped at him. He smirked widely at me.

"Oh really now?" He asked as if that were the most interesting statement in the world. I growled in frustration.

"Yes," I confirmed stubbornly. I clenched my fists at my sides, my fingernails digging into the palm of my hands and causing them to sting and then bleed.

"You can't even keep your own secrets," he pointed out to me, "Just like a child." I felt my left eyebrow twitch. My fingers fell out of their tight position then returned.

"I am not a child either!" I cried in anguish. He chuckled. Law _chuckled_ at me! He must really hate me, seeing as he loved to see me suffer. I jumped at him, knocking him to the ground.

"Shut up!" I screamed in his face. He continued to smirk at me. God, how I wanted to remove that smirk from his face. I grabbed his cheeks and stretched them away from his face.

"Quit smirking," I commanded him, moving the skin around, in attempt to remove the smirk from his face. Then he bit my fingers. I squealed in shock, pulling them out of his mouth almost immediately.

He laughed again.

I clutched my hand to my chest, glaring down at him. I was sitting on top of his stomach and should've been the one in charge.

"Stupid jerk," I hissed. His smirk only grew.

"Is that what you think?" He asked confidently. I continued to glare. He was not getting anything out of me. I wanted to get rid of his obnoxious smile. He was so annoying!

"Yes, now fuck off," I replied, averting my eyes from him entirely. Simply ignoring him.

"That's not what you told me yesterday," he said. I could practically hear the smirk on his face when he said that. Heat rushed into my face. How dare he!

"Did not!" I cried indignantly, squishing his face in my hands. Well that kind of got rid of his smirk.

"Hmm... Are you sure? Because I remember distinctly hearing you say, 'I like-'" I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Don't you dare," I said, putting my face inches from his. He licked my palm, which was the last straw. I jerked back, taking myself as far away from him I could get in a few seconds.

"Eww!" I complained, wiping my palm on the wall, "You're disgusting!" He laughed.

"You'll get over it," he replied, then strode out. Oh, how I hated that man. _One day, I swear, I will beat him at his own game._

**Please review! And the 35th reviewer is pending...**

**~Minatu-chan**


	15. Help?

**I finished this last night, but I was on edge as well last night... So some things just didn't happen. Anyway, I really like the quote I put at the beginning of the chapter, and I hope you guys like it too. Yesterday was a bad day for me... so I kinda feel like this turned out bad. :/**

_**Disclaimer-**_** I don't own One Piece!**

**A little thank you to my reviewers:**

**Terikel**

**Portgas D. Paula**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat**

**I am working on another Marco OS, as requested by Terikel, who was the 35th reviewer~ :D**

**ONWARD!**

**Help?**

_"You don't have to love someone for their looks, or their clothes, or for their fancy car, but because they sing a song that only you can hear."_

~ Oscar Wilde

...

I was so angry at Law. I never remembered being that upset with anyone else before. The strangeness was that when I reflected back on the earlier of events, my mind focused on certain ones. When he bit my fingers, it was almost like a hamster, running his teeth over the tips and never causing any physical damage. Then his licking my hand to make me remove it, sent butterflies into my stomach. I blushed covering my cheeks. There was no way that he'd done any of those things! I was just being crazy! I shook my head in despair. I really needed to stop telling myself such terrible lies. Emotion rippled through my heart, and I pressed my hands over the place on my chest. How horrible.

I began to cry, like any other weak-willed person would in such a situation. I just wept, lying out on the floor and holding my knees close to me. I was such an emotional mess, and how could the things he was doing affect me so much if I didn't like him? I covered my face and allowed myself to relax. There was nothing wrong. I didn't like Law, and Blackbeard thought I was on Luffy's ship, or better, dead. I sighed, righting myself and pawing at the puffiness around my eyes. Surely prodding at it would make it disappear.

"Why are sitting in the middle of the floor, pouting?" Law asked me. I frowned deeply. I wasn't prepared for a sneak attack like this! We were in war, and Law was pulling those kinds of shenanigans? I was going to win this time, surprised or not.

"I am not pouting!" I declared, pointing my finger at Law. He smiled slightly.

"Then what are you doing? Wallowing in your own despair?" He teased. I couldn't help the blush that filled my cheeks. I glared again. How dare he act like he knew what I was doing! Even if he so happened to be right!

"Not at all!" I denied in anger, "I was planning my revenge!" He looked a bit curious then. His grey eyes twinkling mischievously. I wondered what that might mean... but he was the Surgeon of Death, so it could mean many different things.

"Oh? What exactly were you planning to do?" He asked, leaning closer to me. I jumped away, out of pure surprise. I frowned at him in disbelief.

"I'm not telling you! That would defeat the purpose!" I cried in protest. He annoyed me... a lot.

"Then how do I know you weren't just acting depressed like you usually are?" He inquired with an obnoxious smirk. I felt a smile tugging at my lips, but I refused to allow it. I would not smile back at him. _No matter how cute he looks- No! He's a jerky jerk face! You don't smile back at predators ever!_ I forced a frown across my face in order to prevent myself from smiling.

"By...! I don't know. Just trust me!" I replied, distracted by my sudden need to smile. He smirked even wider.

"But you're frowning now. A smile would make it a bit more convincing," Law said, pulling my cheeks to form an odd smile on my face. I stared at him with that horrendous smile on my face.

"Yeff, that will-la mak-kah everyything-gah bettah," I replied, attempting to talk while he was holding onto my chubby cheeks. I wanted to laugh because I sounded so odd. Then I saw Law's face. It was priceless. He was actually, really and truly laughing. He let go of my cheeks to cover his mouth with one had, tears glistening in his eyes. My heart beat rapidly in my chest. He was so cute like that!

I couldn't hold myself back as I reached out to him. I took his wrist in my hand, trying to pull his hand away from his face. He was laughing so hard. I'd never expected to see him like that. It was crazy... He never really laughed. I put my nose to his, staring into his face.

"I'm not that funny," I told him. He stifled his laughter, then took my face in his hands. He kissed me. I froze in place. What...? What was going on? Why did he...? Eep! I didn't want to pull away, but I also did. I was incredibly conflicted. Then I felt myself move to hold onto him. I was so capricious! I couldn't believe that I actually decided to kiss him back. Law pushed me away suddenly, a dark aura gathering around him. He left the room in a rush. He didn't like me...? I felt so confused and dazed. My head high up in the clouds. I felt almost like I was floating. Then it all came crashing down in a matter of seconds. He had _stormed_ off. Had I done something wrong? He had seemed angry when he'd left. I didn't know what to make of any of it. Was he mad at me? I hoped that I hadn't done anything wrong.

I blushed suddenly. He'd kissed me! On the lips! Was he perhaps... embarrassed? A surprised giggle escaped my lips as I considered the idea. The thought of an embarrassed Law was priceless! I fell back onto my bed laughing my head off. Law was embarrassed! I think I finally won.

**Well, that went well for Naiya. She's so lucky. =.=**

**Umm... I will be putting up a long way away prize. It will be for the 50th reviewer. Same prize as always, some type of something! ^.^**

**Anyway, please review!**

**~Minatu-chan**


	16. Oh, well crap

******O, hey guys. How are you today? This is a short chapter. And I believe I've made you wait awhile, for which I apologize. I'm participating in Nanowrimo (National Novel Writing Month)... so it's a bit hard for me to write chapters up practically everyday when all my efforts go into that. But still, a chapter! **

**A thank you to::::::: Terikel, Portgass D. Paula and 10th Squad 3rd Seat.  
**

**It's thunder storming here *yawn* therefore I am quite tired today... *yawn*  
**

**_Disclaimer-_ I don't own One Piece.  
**

**I kinda don't know what I'm doing here anymore. This story is beyond me at this point. It is just traversing along on its own terms. I have no say here.  
**

**ONWARD!  
**

**Oh, well crap.**

We docked at an island, and almost immediately I hopped off the deck, running across the ground. Leaves crunched under my boots and the warm sun fell over my open arms. It was nice to be outdoors again. Submarines began to feel a bit suffocating after awhile. The autumn wind blew my hair back and brought the warm scent of cinnamon to me. I brushed my fingers through my much shorter hair with a slight frown on my hair. I missed the length a bit, but overall the hair was a lot easier to take care of. I could hear the rest of Law's crew leaving the boat with their usual orders. I wandered toward town, knowing Law probably wasn't in the mood to talk to me, but neither was I. Things were a bit awkward. We _kissed_. I wasn't sure of how to handle such a thing. Whenever I thought about it, my cheeks flared up with warmth and I felt a bit sick. The sickness had to be a bad sign.

I continued along, humming a tune and pretending that nothing was on my mind. I eventually found a bar. I entered happily, thinking that drinking might just be the perfect way to forget all my stress for a little while. I sat at the bar next to a man with spiked red hair and a large, fluffy coat. I ignored his watchful eyes as I order myself a glass of red wine to start with. Wine made me feel classy anyway.

"Hello good sir," I said, taking my wine glass from the bartender when he returned with it. The guy sitting next to me, spared me a second of eye contact. I sighed.

"You could at least bear with me here," I complained, "You're starting to remind me of Law." Anger flashed through his brown eyes as he looked down at me. He slammed his mug against the counter.

"I am nothing like that guy! I am more powerful!" He told me. I smiled, feeling agreeable. The man had a bit of a temper, and his temper matched his hair.

"Well, that is wonderful to know. I've been wanting to talk to someone stronger than him," I told him with a Cheshire grin. I was already on my second glass of wine. I was trying to take the alcohol slow, but I couldn't help myself. My nerves were fried. The man next to me relaxed a bit, but was still glaring

"My name is Eustass 'Captain' Kidd," he told me, "Don't forget it." I downed another glass. It took a bit for alcohol to affect me because I was made of water.

"Well, I'm Naiya, Naiya Teach," I replied, holding out my hand, which I knew was customary between first meetings. He ignored my hand.

"Teach, eh? Like the Blackbeard guy?" Kidd asked me. I smiled wryly.

"Why of course. You can see why I'm so easily bored with anything less than a powerful companion," I answered in a smooth voice. I was starting to lose a bit of my usual reason. He snorted.

"I doubt Blackbeard would be able to defeat me," he told me confidently. I smiled slight, taking in a shot of vodka that time, which burned its way down my throat. It felt good.

"Hm, maybe not," I agreed easily. Law seemed disinterested in me though. He was watching each person's mannerisms as if they were all the enemy. I sighed.

"Whelp, I'll be seein' you, Captain Kidd!" I called, waving as I wandered out the front door of the bar. I stumbled down the cobblestone lanes eventually running into Law. I smiled slightly at him, swatting him on the chest lightly.

"Oh hi, Law! I just met this guy, an' he said that you weren't as strong as him. I think I believe him..." I rambled, my head obviously resting in the high heavens. Law was watching me as if I might die at any second. I wasn't drunk enough to not know what was going on. I just had enough to fuzz up my reasoning and relax me, probably a bit more relaxed than I needed to be. I then wandered forward, stumbling a bit. Law fell in step behind me, probably going to make sure I didn't get myself killed. As I wandered along, I came across old friends. The Straw Hats. A huge smile broke out on my face as I ran toward my friends. I tackled Luffy and a flurry of laughter. Luffy laughed too, hugging me back.

"Hey Naiya! Where have you been?" Luffy asked me. As soon as he'd said my name, I was wrapped up in another pair of arms. These were strong and well muscled. I hugged back, realizing it was Zoro. I wasn't too surprised by this, but most of my reasoning was out the window.

"Zoro!" I smiled, cupping his face in my hands. My big smile didn't disappear as I stared into his dark eyes. Then I just... I just... kissed him. I was so happy to see the swordsman, and he made my heart flutter. He also made me feel safe. I kissed him. Zoro kissed back... I pulled away when he did.

"Ah. Um... Sorry?" I said to him, feeling rather confused. He let me go and I looked over my shoulder at Law, who didn't even look remotely happy. Not even remotely. Well crap.

**I hope this was well worth the wait. I hope. I don't want any explosions now. I know what I did. I really, really do. I don't even know what I'm going to do now.**

**I have to go do English homework though. So bye~  
**

**Please REVIEW!  
**

**~Minatu-chan  
**


	17. Chapter What's-its-name

**Hey! Sorry it took me so friggen long to get up a new chapter. I rewrote this one several times, and it still upsets me... somehow.  
**

**Disclaimer- Have you noticed that I don't own One Piece yet? Darn... Still working out the paperwork with Oda-sama.  
**

**A little thank you to:  
**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat  
**

**Terikel  
**

**Portgas D. Paula  
**

**NamikazeMia  
**

**Now, on to the story~  
**

**xD  
**

Chapter What's-its-name

I stared at Zoro, shocked beyond belief that I had kissed him. I looked over at Law, who was already walking away, a dark aura eminating from him. Luffy stared at me and Zoro in shock. I wanted to go after Law, and my mind screamed at me to stop him. What had I done?

"Did you two get married?" Luffy asked in confusion. I looked at Zoro, tears biting my eyes. His face was tinged a light pink color.

"I'm so, so sorry," I told him and ran after Law. I had to apologize to Law. I had to make things right. I… had only felt regret when I kissed Zoro.

"Law!" I cried, trying to stop the Surgeon of Death, "_Please!_ Wait!" He turned to me, his gray eyes dark with anger. I froze in my tracks when I was faced with his anger, but I had to apologize. I mustered up what little courage I had left.

"Law…" I began in a tiny, shaking voice, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Acting like you liked me? Leading me on? Being a burden on me and my crew?" he asked, anger leaking through his usually cool demeanor. He'd never spoken to me like that before. _Never._

"N-no… That's not—"

"Then what the fuck was that!? I assumed that there might be something between you and _that_ swordsman, but I thought…" he paused, taking in a deep breath. I felt terrible, I had really made him upset, "I thought you might have some sense of dignity." He was struggling to hold back his anger with those words. He wasn't one to let it take him over either. I felt my own anger flare up at those words though. I glared at him, clenching my fists at my sides.

"So I lack _dignity_ now?" I asked him, and he met my eyes with a cold smirk. He had collected himself, but I had lost it.

"No," he replied slowly, "You have the dignity of a slut." A smirk danced across his face. A cold wind hit me, but only me. It washed through me like a bucket of ice water had been poured over my head. I felt like he'd just slapped me in the face. I would've preferred that over his words though. Tears formed in my eyes, and it was a futile battle to try and hold them back. I clenched my jaw and let out a trembling breath.

"Yes… I am a _slut_," I replied, a single tear slipping through my hold, "Now, I will remove myself forever, you shall not see this slut ever again." I turned my back on him and ran away, the ache my heart was becoming more so difficult to bear than ever. I hurt every where, and my tears could no longer be held back. My tears blurred my vision. I was an idiot. The biggest idiot in the entire world, and _now,_ I would never get to see Law again. Even his stupidly adorable smirk. His anger, I even loved that. I loved... everything that had to do with him. I loved Law, and I ruined my chance to ever tell him seriously. To ever have a chance to have him love me back. I pulled my arms around myself, allowing myself to wallow in self pity.

I then recalled the pirate captain I'd met earlier. I pulled myself together, wiping away my tears and taking a deep breath. I would join Captain Kidd's pirate ship, or at least try to.

…

Law handed a _den-den mushi_[1] to Luffy.

"If anything happens to Naiya..." Law began, practically talking through his teeth because he was actually embarrassed to be asking such a favor from the Strawhat Captain, "I want you to call me. BUT, you cannot tell a soul about this." Then Law turned and walked away. Luffy nodded.

"You got it!" he smiled, hiding the tiny, den-den mushi in his pocket before finally delivering it to his room.

…

I entered the bar again to find Kidd and his entourage beating up some poor suckers that happened to be in the bar when he was itching for a fight.

"I was only gone for a few minutes, and you've already managed to rough up the place?" I laughed. I'd heard some of the stories about Kidd. He was quite the intimidating guy. _Practically the opposite of Law._ It would be a nice break from the Surgeon of Death.

"Of course we did," the red haired man replied. I noted that his first mate was lounging back in a chair, "We're the Kidd Pirates!" He laughed loudly, and it had quite the evil connotation. I smiled at the slight pun in the name of his pirate crew. They really were something like a bunch of kids.

"I was wondering... could I accompany your crew on a few escapes?" I inquired, pulling up my overly polite voice. I wasn't in the mood to be yelled at by yet another person. Kidd laughed loudly.

"Sure, I don't mind as long as you pull you're own weight," he told me. I smiled at him happily, practically jumping for joy. He was going to help me escape Law for a long time, at least. I was hurt and running... again.

[1] den-den mushi - snail phone!

**I get to write about the Kidd Pirates now! Yay! I've really wanted to~ I like the Super Novas a crap ton, and want to write about them all... maybe? Bah! Who am I kidding? How the crap can I even manage such an atrocity?**

**Hope you liked the chapter! Please Review while you're at it! :D  
**

**~Minatu-chan  
**


	18. I will find you

**Hello! I typed the majority of this in computer class today. It's a short one again... but, y'know. It's here.**

_**Disclaimer**_**- I still don't own One Piece! Oda-sama! Hurry up with the derned papers! **

**A little thank you to::**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat**

**and **

**Terikel**

**I'm pretty sure you two have reviewed every last chapter. ;-; I feel so special!**

**ONWARD!**

**I Will Find You.**

I sat on the rails of Kidd's ship, pondering once again what the name of the ship was. I never could remember, which was a bit embarrassing at times. As we were sailing along, the Kidd Pirates partook in multiple battles that involved stealing the other side's weapons with the help of Kidd's devil fruit power. At first, such antics amused me, and I laughed and fought along with them. Times like that, when I was taken away in their joy was easier. When I sat up on the rails, by myself, I thought.

My thoughts would often times trail to Bepo. I felt guilty that I'd never apologized for how I had acted when I'd first awakened. Then after Bepo, I thought of Law. I wondered what the Heart Pirates were up to, though through this I often made myself depressed. I was continuously thinking of someone I could no longer be around, and technically was no longer even allowed to worry about them. I just... I wanted to wipe the slate clean and be able to go back to Law and try again.

_Things never work out how I want them to._

I stared out at the vast ocean, and my eyes fell upon _the Land of Wrath and Angels_. I would know it anywhere. The place couldn't even escape my prying eyes. If I could have jumped off the bow of the boat and swum to the island myself I would have. I jumped back onto the deck and went running toward Captain Kidd, almost desperate to go there. I would kill Eridan. There was no changing that. My resolve was endless. I would hunt the fishman down in his own domain.

"Captain Kidd!" I yelled at him, almost slamming into him when the ship shuddered at the slap of a wave. He looked at me, a bit surprised by my rather sudden closeness.

"I want... I want to be left on that island. It's my stop," I told him, pointing at the aforementioned island. Kidd looked out at it, then back at me, appearing a bit surprised by this. He was frowning as well.

"Alright," he said, and turned to his men, "Prepare to come about! We're going to make a jive!" Several of his underlings scurried about to prepare the sails, and a few cries of "ready!" exploded into the air. Kidd turned the ship around and was headed straight for the eerie island. I smiled, happy to finally coming to the time of final vengeance. I would avenge Kanaya now, even if it happened to kill me too.

The ship was stopped by the anchor several feet from land. The island lacked the welcoming port that most islands had. I climbed onto the bow of the ship and jumped to the sand below, exploding into water at impact. I had a bit of a rough landing. I gathered myself back up into a single, human form. I waved to Captain Kidd as he and his crew sailed away. Then I turned upon the medieval towers and dark, accumulated fog. As much as I hated places like that... I was sure I could find some way off the island eventually. Even if it meant evaporating and sailing upon the wind until I finally turned into condensate or something. I never really understood all that weather stuff.

I walked along, entering the first tower that had some type of door on the ground. Inside was rather barren, though I did find a sword hanging on the wall. I quickly strapped the weapon to my waist and left. I had to find somewhere where I could watch for Eridan to appear. A perch that would overlook everything. Then I turned and looked at the castle. There were towers and windows that I could perch in, but... If Eridan was there, then I would have some other problems to deal with, but it was definitely worth a shot. I slowly made my way to the large, stone castle, sticking to the shadows as much as I could. The castle was much larger than I had expected. It towered over me and looked like it might just breach the heavens. I had a lot of climbing ahead of me.

I heaved myself up to the window quickly, some free rumble threatening to make me fall back down the three stories I'd already managed. Sweat was beading up on my forehead. I knew that my fingers were becoming slicker and harder to hold onto the sills as I pulled myself up. The castle seemed to be an endless feat. I pulled myself into the eighth or so window and looked down. There he was, walking along toward the castle. _I was going to kill him._

**ChapteR? I guess. Yeah.**

**Please Review!**

**~Minatu-chan**


	19. And I will kill you

******NEW CHAPTER! I'm proud of myself. I got it done in three days~ And a mini-sode with Kidd at the end, compliments of Terikel who asked nicely for it~**

**A little thank you to:**

**Terikel**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat**

**Portgas D. Paula**

**You three... I have memorized your names~ Hooray for a full chapter too!**

**I don't own One Piece, ONWARD!**

**And I Will Kill You**

_I will kill you._ I stared down from the window sill, keeping my eyes locked onto my target. Eridan would not escape me this time, and I paused, shock fluttering through my heart like a butterfly. I turned my eyes away from Eridan, feeling a bit distressed. Kidd must have rubbed off on me a bit. That was why I had become so bloodthirsty. His actions may have appalled me at first, but…

…

_The waves rocked the boat back and forth in an impossible manner. I could barely even keep on my feet the boat was keeling so bad. A small ship of pirates floated before ours. Kidd laughed loudly and gave out orders to sink the ship. I turned to him in shock and horror._

"_No! They haven't done a thing to you!" I cried in their defense. Kidd looked at me, his eyes flickering with a frightening look of blood lust._

"_Sink their ship," Kidd told his crew, completely ignoring me. I stared in horror as the ship slipped beneath the waves. _

…

I sighed softly. If my brother hadn't affected me in such a way, then Kidd had most definitely not. It was my revenge, the one I had been waiting for for so long. I took a deep breath and jumped from the sill. When I hit the ground, I fell into a puddle. I bounced back into my usual shape as soon as I had a grasp on where I was. I drew my sword and ran at Eridan.

"Ka-kanaya?" Eridan cried in surprise upon seeing me. I glared.

"I am not Kanaya, _fishman_. I am Naiya, her daughter," I hissed. Eridan blocked my sword with his wand. I glared into his eyes, despite how his thick glasses distorted them a bit.

"Kanaya and VVriska had a daughter?" Eridan asked, suddenly looking rather pale.

"No. They didn't, I was adopted," I answered in a soft voice. I cast my eyes away from him, feeling sick to my stomach when I thought of the two trolls, smiling at each other and holding hands.

"Ah, yes. I can see the resemblance noww," Eridan nodded, not seeming to hear me. I stared at him in surprise. I looked like Vriska and Kanaya? I swallowed nervously, tears burning my eyes.

"Shut up!" I snapped, glaring at him. I grew tired of speaking to the man who didn't even deserve the air that he was breathing. I pulled my sword and put in enough effort to break through his flimsy wand. White wood splintered and shattered. My sword sliced him clean in half. The only real resistance came from his bones, and the sword was broken. Eridan lay on the grass, blood dribbling from his mouth now. He smirked up at me.

"Yes, definitely… a troll," he whispered. I swallowed nervously, looking away from the bloodied carcass. I wanted nothing more to do with it. I could barely believe that I had done such a horrid thing. I was comparable even more so to Kidd, which was a miserable thing to have any association with. Eridan's guts were spilled across the grass, blood pooling beneath him. I swallowed and walked away. I stared out at the sea solemnly, and resolved to build a fire. A gargantuan fire at that. I had to get off that island and soon. I wasn't sure if my grip on sanity was slipping or not.

I ran around the island, searching for something that was flammable. Though this entire plan did have a slight risk... What if I evaporated? What if the entire island caught on fire? What if no one saw it? In disregard to all the foreboding thoughts, I built a fire and set the sky ablaze with flickering red and orange flames along with its great spew of charcoal colored smoke. I coughed slightly at the smell, moving away from the fire to avoid evaporating. That would make the whole plan pointless. Travelling along with the clouds was dangerous, especially if I was released in the middle of the ocean. I would be doomed.

A horrifying thought whispered to me at the back of mind. Eridan said something about trolls, about being Vriska and Kanaya's actual daughter. It was such a wonderful thought, something I wished with all my heart to be true, but even if my first memories were of the two, Blackbeard was my brother. Like him, I felt little to no remorse. I did not regret killing Eridan, in fact, I was ecstatic to be the one who had killed him. I tried to rationalize this because I had avenged my two mothers' deaths, but there was this inkling of a thought, that I had enjoyed the prospect of bringing someone else to their ultimate demise.

While lost within my thoughts, I did not realize the disappearing of my body as I evaporated. It wasn't until I began floating upward into the sky that I realized what had happened. I was in an incredibly dangerous predicament, one that was going to be impossibly hard to get out of.

**Me seeing a dead stick bug on the ground this morning: "No! Señor Legs! I loved you!" **

**Okay, now for the derned mini-sode:**

Naiya looked over her shoulder at the Kidd Pirates, who were all talking about pillaging yet another city. She was wondering if they ever tired of such things. The ship docked into another port, and the town was full of friendly, smiling people who were happy as can be. The little sign stated "Welcome to FarmVille". Every single villager had this cute look about them, and upon looking back at Kidd's crew, they looked just as blood thirsty as ever. She would not stand for them destroying such a cute little town. She placed her hands on her hips and stepped in their way.

"No," she said with a large frown, "You will not touch this place." Captain Kidd stared at her in anger.

"And why won't I?" he asked, his voice colored with the sound of a challenge. He almost looked as if he _wanted_ to fight with Naiya.

"Because I won't let you," she replied with an equally challenging glare. The two looked as if they might fall into a stare down.

"We'll see about that then," he replied. Metal floated toward him and Naiya laughed. She slapped Kidd directly in the face with an arm of water.

"You can't hurt me with shiny things like that," she taunted. Little old FarmVille ended up falling beneath the two powerful devil fruit users feet as they battled about. It was a little horrifying for the peaceful inhabitants.

**Please Review!**


	20. Challenges of Trolls

**Ah! Finally a legit length chapter~ I'm so proud of myself! xD This is wonderfully long, and splains a bit to you guys. :P  
**

**A little thank you to those who are awesome (you prolly know who you are!):  
**

**Portgas D. Paula  
**

**Terikel  
**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat  
**

**You guys make me feel so special~ :))  
**

**_Disclaimer Bunnies_ (they're dangerous, you guys.) - I don't own One Piece! I promise! (queue snarling bunnies in background)  
**

**ONWARD!  
**

Challenges of Trolls

I floated up into the sky with the dark smoke from the bonfire. Smoke invaded my space, and it felt uncomfortable to have it stick to me. The higher I floated into the sky, the colder it grew. It was a bit harder to deal with the transition of forms than I had initially believed. I morphed into drops of ice and became a fluffy, little cloud that maintained a likeness of me. I watched the world float by as I traveled through the sky, and it was rather shocking to discover how fast clouds really moved. They seemed to laze about, but that was nothing near the truth. I floated over Law's submarine at one point, and while staring at it pains of regret and his own words to me flooded back into remembrance. In a way, I wanted a type of revenge, but I also wanted to return to the comfort he held out to me in his simplistic existence. I stretched an arm out to him, and like a small raid of tears, a few drops fell. I jerked back, afraid of the possibilities that might come with my return. So I continued on with my escapade through the skies.

At some point, I came to a warmer splotch of skies. My entity became droplets of water and I fell from the sky, in a manner comparable to a fallen angel. But I was no angel, but whatever being above all else had no qualms when it came to me. I drew myself together quickly on the deck that I had landed upon. I was lucky that there had been a ship there, but almost immediately I wished that I had fallen into the sea. It was my brother's great raft that he claimed to be a ship. I stood, water racing down my newly formed skin. I was glad to be back in my original state, but in some ways I'd rather have fallen onto Law's sub then return to the Raft.

"Naiya, what a strange way you have chose to return to me," Teach said, approaching with a wide grin on his face. I stared at him, shaking in anticipation of whatever he might've decided to do.

"Y-yes," I replied in a soft voice, my eyes cast to the details of the tree trunks that made up the deck of the ship.

"What news have you brought me then? Surely you can tell me the weakness of the _powerful_ Captain of the Heart Pirates at least," Blackbeard said to me, glaring slightly in disappointment. He was going to torture me the moment he had the chance, I could see it in his eyes.

"I…" I whispered, knowing better than to betray my friends. Blackbeard doused me in salt water and dragged me into the ship. The water made me weak and confused, and when clarity returned to me, I was bound by my wrists up on the wall with kairoseki cuffs. My toes couldn't even touch the ground. The metal dug its teeth into me as gravity tried to return me to the ground.

"I will wait until you are ready to talk," Blackbeard chuckled. A soft orange glow flickered from something before him. The metal was pressed to my skin, searing it with an awful bite. I screamed in pain, the kairoseki preventing my powers from protecting me. My mind went blank with an ultimate white pain.

"So, what are the weaknesses of the Straw Hats?" Blackbeard asked me. I shook my head, my lips trembling as I tried to hold back my tears. I could not yield to my brother. I hung my head in silence. The sterilized knife ran across my stomach, burning the open wounds closed. I wailed as pain thundered through me. I could barely keep a breadths' thought. Again, Blackbeard presented the question. He knew my will was weak, and I couldn't stand to fight against him for another second.

"Luffy is at his best when he's been provoked. Zoro is a swordsman and usually refuses to fight women. Nami isn't the best in battle. Robin is more of a support fighter… Sanji adores women, and will do whatever he can to protect one. Usopp is a sniper. Chopper freaks out when someone's hurt. Brooke can't help but be a pervert, and Frankie is a bit arrogant, but cares about his crew mates," I whispered, feeling like the greatest traitor in the world. Blackbeard chuckled.

"Now, what do you have to tell me about the man named Trafalgar Law?" I stared at Blackbeard wordlessly, a numbing effect had spiraled through my aching wrists. I would never tell my_ brother_ about Law. I couldn't bear such a thought in my heart ever. Blackbeard frowned at me, always growing into anger when he didn't get his way. He was vastly more childish than me, but I was still comparable to him.

"No," I hissed in a hushed voice. Blackbeard clenched his jaw, flames smoldering in his dark eyes. He set a hook shaped knife upon the hot coals, and fear raced through me. I couldn't imagine what he might possibly have in mind with that weapon of horror. The only way I was going to find out was when he used the thing on me. I closed my eyes when Teach lifted the knife and pressed the hot metal to my neck. I couldn't contain the scream that ricocheted through my whole entity. Such piercing pain was indescribable.

"So, tell me about Trafalgar Law," Blackbeard ordered me. I remained in pained silence. Tears ran down my face and burned my open wounds. i hadn't even realized I was crying. Rather suddenly, Blackbeard left me. He did not return for a long time. I was suspended in air with only silence to accompany me.

When Blackbeard returned, he gave me water and some food. He was very gentle and apologized for his cruel treatment of me. He pet my hair roughly and allowed Doc Q to heal me.

"I was surprised by your protection of Law, how obnoxious trolls are. You just have to have four relations and none of the rest matter," Blackbeard hissed angrily.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I croaked painfully, "I'm no troll."

"Ha! You hadn't figured it out yet?" Blackbeard chuckled.

"Figured what out?" I asked, glaring darkly at Blackbeard. What was he hiding from me?

"You aren't my sister, not anywhere near the sort. Just look at your damned blood," Teach told me. He slit my eyebrow open and teal blood flowed over my eye and nose. I stared at it in shock. That was my blood?

"You're a troll. Here I thought that you'd found it all out," he complained. I felt something in me shatter. His kismesis[1] bond broke completely. Suppressed memories spilled through my mental floodgates.

"I hate you!" I screamed, "My horns! What did you do to my horns?!" I jerked against my chains with sudden adrenaline. I pushed against the wall with my bare feet.

"You're a monster!" Blackbeard simply chuckled, my rage only serving his amusement. I only became more aware of my true race. Zoro had been close from leaving his moirallegiance[2] with me and becoming my matesprit[3], but then I met Law who was my matesprit. I loved him, and the wall that had always kept me from him had been Blackbeard and his stupid kismesis status. hated him, but was simply loyal due to the blood bond of relation. But... Naiya Teach wasn't even my name. I was Anaeph Serket the whole time, I had just been taught to forget by grief and then lies.

"Your horns? I sawed them off of your head," Teach told me with his twisted smile. I stopped flailing and stared at him in shock.

"How... How could you?" I whimpered, tears slipping down my face.

"To keep you loyal, of course," Blackbeard replied nonchalantly, as if taking my horns from me was nothing. He pulled a chain from his pocket and dangled a pair of golden orange and yellow ram's horns in front of me. I stared at them in a sort of estranged joy. I wanted them back so badly.

"So tell me, how important are these?" Teach asked with a wide grin on his face. I glared at him.

"Name your price, Teach," I hissed. He patted my head.

"Good girl," he said, and I immediately knew what he had in mind. Teach released me from my chains and allowed me to clean up. I was provided with a black blouse and jean shorts. I wore a blue bandanna over my chin length, wavy black hair. I was Teach's personal slave, _how lucky_. I walked up onto the ship's deck, greeted with an all too familiar sight. It was similar to deja vu, once again I would be used by Blackbeard against a crew of pirates I cared about. A submarine had appeared before us, _Law's submarine_. I averted my eyes, and Teach motioned for me to stand at his side. I slowly walked over, every footstep echoed in my mind. I felt absolutely miserable. I choked down the acid in my stomach and plastered on a smooth smile. I looked like the bitch I was expected to be. How disgusting. It was one of the many traits I'd inherited from Vriska. Law looked a bit surprised when he looked at me. I only smiled wider. Who the fuck even cared about MY feelings toward him anyway? I looked to Teach.

"Have you come to fight me, pitiful Heart Pirates?" Blackbeard laughed.

"You forget, Teach," I giggled, playing my part at enraging Law, "They have no advantage over you. Besides, I have Law wrapped around my finger." I let out a soft purr and winked at Law. He looked vastly more enraged than I expected him to be. I thought he didn't care about what I had to say, much less about where we stood. Blackbeard laughed loudly, holding his stomach lightly.

"Shall I rid ourselves of these lowlifes?" Van Auger asked Blackbeard. I frowned slightly, unable to conceal my anger at his arrogance.

"No, allow them to suffer for a while," I replied to the man. The first mate really pissed me off. He probably knew the entire time that the Heart Pirates were coming and helped Blackbeard plan this estrangement of Law and I. How the crew disgusted me with their prophecies of luck and meticulous plans.

"Alright," Van Auger replied, eying me curiously. I ignored him. I looked over my shoulder with a languid smile at Law.

"Toodles, love," I waved to him as the raft's sails popped out and the ship sped away from Law. The encounter had gone rather well, seeing as no damage had been brought upon Law and his crew, but it hurt so much.

"Naiya, you're going to stay with the Straw Hats this time, right?" Blackbeard asked me with an evil grin. I looked at him accusingly.

"If you give me back my horns," I seethed, baring my sharp canines at him. Teach shook his head.

"That's not how it works. You get the horns back when I'm done with you," he corrected me with a mild humor. I glared.

"Or once I've killed you," I threatened. Blackbeard laughed openly at my threat.

"Sure," he replied sarcastically. Then he shipped me away on a little lifeboat.

"I HOPE I DIE OUT HERE!" I shouted after the raft. Teach never was a pleasant man, just smart. Disgustingly smart.

* * *

[1] kismesis - a romantic sort of hate, or more like hate that has the form of romance except instead of love, it's hate. In a kismesis, you do not wish to kill each other and have a sort of mutual survival thing going on.

[2] moirallegiance - best friends forever

[3] matesprit - basically, a lover. It can be one-sided though.

**Hey hey hey! I can place a little explanation at the end of the NEXT chapter to tell ya'll about Naiya's birth and all that if you like. Just review if you would like me to~ I have a poll up on my profile, asking about my writing skills! Vote if ya like~ **

**Please Review!  
**

**~Minatu-chan  
**


	21. Hell

**Hello hello! I've been writing this for a week, and I've cut it in half so that you guys can finally get an update... I plotted it out with the help of my special deck of Magic cards! :P**

**_Disclaimer-_ I don't own One Piece.  
**

**Happy Reading!**

Hell

In hell, there is no happiness. There is no hope, but there, on that boat, was hope. It was everlasting in the back of my mind, but I was dying _of thirst_. An ironic occurrence for the _mizu-mizu no mi_ devil fruit user. I was made of water. I could transfer my worldly body into water completely and totally, but I could drink myself to survive. _No,_ that was not possible. I was the man suspended above the ground, my toes just able to brush the ground if I really tried. There was hope for me to get back down, but where was my hope? There was no one to help me. I was going to die before I even figured out a way to escape. I was going to _die._

I knew that my water body usually absorbed substances that would kill me; hence poison had no effect on me. _But_, could I even drink salt water? It apprehended devil fruit abilities, but would it be possible for me to absorb the salt at least…? Just to survive? It was definitely worth a try, but I probably wasn't in my right mind when I decided upon it.

I cupped my hands in the ocean water and brought it to my lips. My expansive thirst made me drink greedily from my hands, suffering through the salty tang that bit at my parched lips and mouth. For a moment, it seemed like my theory might just have been right. I was saved the potentially perilous effects of salt water due to my devil fruit ability!

Then the first wave of sickness hit me. My head grew light, like it was contained in a giant bubble, separated from the rest of my body. It was a bit of an odd feeling, but really, it wasn't too different from turning into a cloud or a puddle. It just felt _weird_. I sat in the boat, basically basking in the feeling of being truly detached from everything else.

The ocean waves looked like a giant, billowing silk skirt in the wind. It caught on the odd, crystallized sunlight and flashed white at times. A soft, brown bunny hopped over the waves; its irises were a deep crimson color. The surrounding whites were yellow and a bit disturbing. The rabbit's face twisted into a sort of smile, its buck teeth hanging out over its top lip. The rabbit gestured toward me and laughed loudly, and it angered me. That rabbit was making fun of me! The shadows on the boat blinked and grinned at me. They seemed to hear whatever that rabbit was saying and began to laugh as well. I saw them grin and shake in rapturous laughter. I was confused, and had no idea of how I was supposed to react. I found myself with my back against a giant, tan snake. It hissed, a giant white cape billowing out behind it. I was backed into a corner. Who even knew what the _hell_ was going on?

Sleep breached my strange, torturous reality with its own kind of mental destruction. I fell into it anyways with the cold hope that it wouldn't be what my dreams were always full of. _I killed a man._ It was the undeniable truth. At my feet was Eridan's body, sliced completely in half. His intestines were spilled across the yellow-green grass, staining the ground red. He stared up at me with a half smile.

_"Yes, definitely... a troll."_ His final words had been filled with truth, and that perpetual smile that was spread across his face haunted me. _You've killed once, you can kill again._ Hauntings around every corner. I couldn't take it back, there was no way to resurrect a person. As much as I'd hated him, I never wanted to really kill anyone. There had just been so much emotion pulsating through me, my decisions became deluded. All because of a stupid fight with Law. I'd become a murderer because I fought with _him_. Why did everything in my world have to revolve around him. It always did. No matter how much Blackbeard tried to make it about the Straw Hats.

_"No, let them suffer for a while."_ Even though I was the one supposedly doing the betraying, it still stung. I couldn't hold back my drifting mind much longer. I was prepared to sleep. I was beyond exhausted. I could barely even make myself move.

...

_"Hmph. Who would want to spend time with someone like _you_?" a voice that was usually music to my ears scoffed in distaste. I barely contained my cry of pain. _No, please... Don't hate me, Law! No!

_"You've killed once, why not kill again?" a smirking seahorse fishman suggested. His dark purple eyes glinted with excitement. I stared at him, wanting to cry. _No! I'm not a murderer! I'm not!

_"I'm disappointed in you," a polar bear shook his head; his deep brown eyes were so sad. He turned away, disappearing into the darkness that surrounded me._

_"Why not kill again?" smirking with his head held high, fin like ears just brushing the blue striped scarf that was catching the wind that existed only for him. _No!_ The knife in my hands shook with the nervousness that composed me. I moved my hands up, pressing the cool metal to my own neck, right at my windpipe._

_"We trusted you! You were our nakama!" Luffy shouted in disappointment. The childish demeanor he usually maintained was completely gone. He was angry. The knife at my neck trembled, and oxygen slipped from my lungs. I couldn't breathe. I wasn't killing myself... I had Law beneath my silver knife. Blood slipped down his neck. His eyes were wide open with shock. His chest didn't move, and his lips hung open trying to catch some air that would go to his lungs. Air flowed up around my hands. Would he suffocate or bleed to death first? I screamed._

...

I awakened with sticky tears dried to my face. I was as thirsty as I'd been before, but I knew better than to try drinking water from the ocean again. I was going to have to settle for dying instead. I couldn't stop seeing the image of me killing Law. The same question flickered through my mind. _Would he suffocate or bleed to death first?_ It was a sadistic question, and the answer was what I truly feared. I'd killed Law in my nightmare, what did that mean? Was I afraid of him dying or did I _want_ to kill him?

I was out at sea for only a few more hours that day. I finally came across land. I tied off my sad excuse for transportation and went in search of sustenance. It was my main concern at that point. I would die if I didn't get any. Thus I found myself at a bar, happily gorging myself on food and water. It was seriously the best food I'd ever had. It was like there was some sort of fiesta in my mouth. It made me so happy. I was content to sit by myself and eat a meal all alone. I was somehow _content_. Maybe I was simply enjoying the freedom I had when I was alone. There weren't any prying eyes that were trying to make me into something that I wasn't.

But really, it wasn't freedom at all. I was alone, completely and totally. There was no one to talk to, and yet I was basking in my loneliness. I felt like I _deserved_ it. There was no changing that opinion. That was simply how it was. I denied myself until I felt like I'd repented, though I wasn't sure if I'd ever feel like I had fully repented again. The look on Law's face was the same as it was in my dream. _Shock_. He'd been so surprised, and he'd trusted me the entire time. I backstabbed him. I was awful, and I hated myself every day for it.

...

Law picked up a den-den mushi and called the number for the one he'd given to Luffy. _Ring, ring... ring..._ Luffy picked up rather suddenly, obviously chewing away on some sort of meat.

"Fraw?" Luffy asked, his voice muffled due to the mass amounts of meat that he'd shoved into his mouth. Law sighed, deciding to ignore the other captain's childishness and tell him what had happened with Naiya.

"Luffy, you can't trust Naiya," Law began slowly, his voice sounded a bit hoarse when he spoke, but Law kept his back to the window, refusing all light even that from the ocean.

"F-why ish daf?" Luffy asked, sounding confused and concerned at the same time. Law sighed. Luffy was so naive. It was going to get him in a large amount of trouble one day.

"She's a Blackbeard Pirate. She's going to betray you like she betrayed me," Law replied and hung up the phone. He leaned forward, hiding his eyes with his hand. A tear slipped through his fingers. The betrayal had hurt and shocked him so much. He was disgustingly weakened by it. Every one of the Heart Pirates had trusted her. At least the Straw Hats would be saved that broken pain.

Luffy sat there with the disconnected den-den mushi, munching on a large slab of steak while in thought. He patted his stomach and laughed.

"Shishishi... I guess Law misunderstood," Luffy said aloud, remembering the first time the Straw Hats had seen Blackbeard with Naiya. She'd always looked so miserable in the eyes, but the rest of her screamed its painful allegiance. Made for a lot of inconvenient misunderstandings.

**This was very fun to write. I think we're about halfway done with the story here. I feel like Law was a little ooc... but, I think I nailed Luffy! :) And Naiya's seriously starting to grow up now. **

**Okay! Reviewers:**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat**

**Terikel**

**lexbria**

**asdfghjkl**

**Shellbell-san**

**Thank you so, so much for reviewing! And I hope that you've been waiting patiently on this chapter... for all I know, you've forgotten about this story by now. Oh well though!**

**Until the next chapter,**

**~Minatu-chan**


	22. Kaleidoscope

**This is just a quick update. I think we're nearing the climax of the story. I think there might be about five chapters after this... maybe six, depending on how it all tends to fall together.**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own One Piece (maybe the papers were lost in the mail)**

**Onwards!**

Kaleidoscope

I stared up at the sky, quietly watching the fluffy clouds drift across the sky. It was nearing the time for me to retreat from the island. I was already known for my eat-and-run tendencies. I climbed onto a roof, peering out at the ocean. I could see a massive white sail in the distance. I wondered who the ship belonged to. I decided that I couldn't actually remain in the area until the ship arrived at the dock, so I decided to commandeer some binoculars.

I clambered across the roofs with a pair of binoculars slung around my neck. The people here hated me. I was an annoying, little pest that simply served to make their lives more miserable. This concept didn't bother me all that much though. I quite frankly could care less. I hopped into my tiny, run-down boat and pushed off the island. Some of the people actually came to see me off, or well, attempt to retrieve their merchandise that I still had. I smiled and waved before turning toward the sail and gazing through my newly acquired binoculars.

I peered across the ocean at it, squinting slightly in attempt to make out what exactly the boat was. As I changed the intensity, the design of the boat became clearer and clearer to me. What I did just so happen to see was not anything that I was expecting. A little ways to the side of where I was looking was quite the sight to see. Or to fear, depending on what exactly suited one's tastes. It was a man on a bicycle, riding across the ocean waves on a path of ice. Of _ice._ The ex-admiral, Aokiji. I stared for a long time, a bit horrified, as he slowly came closer and closer. The pirate ship was also moving along toward me. I was on a bad new collision course, and it was impossible to avoid at that point. I had regrets, oh how I did.

"Crap...!" I whined under my breath. I removed my binoculars and stared at the bicycle. My terrible weakness was making a slow trek toward me. I flopped onto my stomach in order to hide from view. I still wished to know who the ship belonged to. They were about to butt heads with the incredible Aokiji himself. If they were small fry, then they were bound to meet their ultimate demise. There would be no hope for them, but there was also none for me. Water did not trump ice in any situation. Just like how Portgas D. Ace was my equal as fire, Aokiji was my maker as Akainu was Ace's. I covered my eyes, complaining about how unlucky I was. Everything was so _impossible_.

"Hello," Aokiji called out across the water to my boat. I stiffened. I could feel myself sweating out of nervousness. If Aokiji saw me, he would recognize me as a pirate almost immediately. I decided that it would be best if I didn't move or anything else.

"I know you're in that boat there. You're a pirate, aren't you?" Aokiji informed me. He sounded rather good natured, though I knew that it was over for me at that point. I slowly peered over the bow of the boat I was in and waved slightly.

"He-hello..." I said, smiling nervously. Aokiji rode up to me, easily bringing the bike to a halt.

"Hmm... So you're the pirate known as "The Slippery Thief" Naiya Teach," Aokiji mused. He seemed only vaguely interested in that detail. I tilted my head to the side slightly, looking off toward the white sails of a ship I knew rather well. _The Thousand Sunny_. My luck was just through the window that day.

"That I am," I sighed. There was no escaping it, so I had to simply come to terms with my impending doom. I was going to become a block of ice.

"Are you willing to come quietly?" Aokiji asked. I stood, baring myself for a fight.

"There is no way in hell," I replied. I knew I was going to lose, but it was inescapable. It was already too late for me.

**Yes, I know it is rather short. I apologize for this. **

**My reviewers::**

**Shellbell-san**

**Terikel**

**Miss Doflamingo**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat**

**And please give some reviews for this chapter!**

**Until next time!**

**~Minatu-chan**

**P.S.**

**I'm going to rename the story "Kaleidoscope" soon, and I mean with the next update, so that you guys will have plenty of heads up with this. **


	23. Losing Faith

**Okay... I sort of lied? I won't be changing the title just yet, seeing as I only received one review for the last chapter. We have about 4 more chapters left after this one! Woo!  
**

_**Disclaimer- **_**I don't own One Piece!  
**

**Wow, as of late I've been really obsessed with Homestuck. I'll try to not let that interfere with my updates though... I don't want to leave you guys hanging so close to the end of the story!**

**ONWARD!**

_**Losing Faith**_

I faced Aokiji. My knees were shaking. Of course I was afraid of facing the ex-admiral in a one-on-one face off. Anyone would be. He sighed, hating the words that I had spewed without a single thought. I was practically condoning my own death sentence.

"Then you leave me with no choice. I have to kill you," Aokiji replied, looking at my fazing knees. One second they were water and the next they were my own knees again. It was all so overwhelming. The usually laid back man was gearing up for a fight. Maybe he was tired of biking around all the time with no action to entertain him. I felt my right arm shape into the familiar whip and pole-arm cross that I had become accustomed to.

"Let it be quick then," I replied with a small smile. I was sure that I looked especially pale at the time. I slid into a comfortable stance and stared down my opponent for a mere second. Soon enough I was jumping into the air to avoid a large gust of freezing air. My boat was crystallized only moments afterword. A shiver ran down my spine when I witnessed how devastating Aokiji's powers could be.

He stretched and yawned before turning to face me. I was too scared to even attempt to backstab him. Maybe he was testing me, to see if I would. My blood ran cold at the thought. He was a _master mind_. The revelation placed a feeling of impending doom over my head. I didn't even feel like continuing the battle. In Aokiji's mind, I had probably already lost. In the back of my mind, I could hear Law telling me something.

_You're pathetic._

I swallowed painfully. I hated my inner Law! He always called me the worst of things, but then that was probably because he was an accurate depiction of the man... I doubted Law had any weaknesses, especially not ones that involved me. I steeled myself for the rest of the battle. I was going to die trying to win. A fierce death was the most beautiful. Not one while you were protecting someone, not while you slept peacefully. No, when you were facing off in your final battle, it was the prime time to let yourself go down in a beautiful display of courage and strength. For some reason, I suddenly felt that way. There was a rather good chance of me escaping if I turned tail and ran at that very moment.

I clenched my fists at my sides. I was a murderer. I had not brought justice to the man. He deserved to suffer in solitude much longer. I jabbed and sliced at Aokiji, only once managing to connect with my spear. There was a cut on the right side of his chin. Aokiji's clothes were ripped in various places, but the same could be said for myself, except that I had a larger share of bruises and cuts by then.

"Would you rather just come quietly?" Aokiji offered. I was sure that that was my final chance with him. I almost bit my tongue when I answered. It was truly one of the worst decisions I'd ever made. Surely it would be better for me to just go to jail and publicly executed. It wasn't like that was going to send a hush through the pirating world like the death of Ace did.

"Never," I hissed through my teeth. Aokiji sent out another wave of freezing air, one that just bit my water composed toes. A rush of searing pain clamped down on them. A pained gasp slipped from my lips. Teal tinted crystals solidified up the watery part of my body rather quickly. I was fighting against it, trying to turn myself back into flesh before the icy talons could fill the rest of my body, thus condemning me to my death bed. I clattered toward the icy surface of the ocean. The ice didn't cease at my legs. It covered me in an icy shell, up my knees and torso. It slithered down my arms and finally, my head. It didn't stop until I was an iceberg.

Full of a shattering pain, my thick chrysalis was illuminated by the sunlight. With a final shaking breath, I thought of Law. He probably hated me. I had indeed betrayed him. Yet, I didn't hate him. No, I never could do such a thing. Instead, I could only be merely thankful to him. He had begun to heal my broken heart. The one that I thought had turned to ice. He made me truly feel again, all emotions in the spectrum had suddenly became a reality to me. I wasn't full of hate and despair anymore. No, I had nothing to hate him for; I was merely thankful, if nothing at all.

With that, I no longer felt afraid of dying.

.

A ship sailed up to the icy battlefield, confronted with a strange sight. They recognized the girl encased in the teal tinted ice. It was Naiya, their nakama because once a member of the Straw Hat Pirates, one shall always be a member of the eccentric pirate crew. Aokiji had already bicycled off, but at least they could still save her. They did have an incredible doctor, Chopper!

"Oh nooo! Someone get a doctor!" Chopper cried, running in figure eights across the grassy deck. Zoro leaned against the rails of the ship with his arms crossed.

"You are the doctor," he reminded the over-reacting reindeer. Chopper froze in his tracks, then nodded.

"Right," he replied and began to drag the Naiya-iceberg toward the ship's infirmary. He hadn't dealt with melting ice that someone was trapped in before. He wondered if he might need a more experienced doctor's help, but he couldn't worry about that right then. First, he had to attend to her ability to breathe. Otherwise she would suffocate before she could get any real help.

Chopper made slow progress on the melting of the ice toward Naiya's mouth. He didn't want to end up burning her or anything. Once he'd achieved that, he realized that Naiya's legs were part of the water that made up the lower half of the ice crystal. He then deduced that the teal color in the ice there was her blood. He felt a bit frightened by this revelation. Maybe they could ask Law for help...

"Ehhh? You want me to call Law?" Luffy asked, falling back out of his perch on the front of the ship. Chopper sighed.

"He's a surgeon, right? That means he might know how to remove Naiya from the ice without causing any physical harm to her," Chopper replied persuasively. Luffy smiled cheerfully.

"No problem," he replied, "Shishishi... Law's in for a big surprise."

**I hope no one seemed too out of character. Ohh, Naiya... just dying left and right these days, aren't you?**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat : Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter as of thus far! You are so awesome! ;-; I'm so glad that you're continuing to keep up with my story. :) I hope to hear more from you.**

**Oh, and the rest of you guys... Please review!  
**

**~Minatu-chan**


	24. Sinking Pews

**Hi guys! Short chapter... but I had to rewrite it at least three times, until I finally did received a pamplet titled something like "Let's Learn About Jesus" that I received from some random guy at a restaurant. I don't know, but I don't think I did any good, pure hearted Jesus-learning that day... :3**

**Regardless... _Disclaimer-_ I still don't own One Piece**

**ONWARD!**

Sinking Pews

Time doesn't ever stop. It's always moving forward. It's always moving forward. Things happen, and sometimes only half of the story is presented. This thought, this hope was the only thing that allowed the cold hearted Trafalgar Law to agree to bring Naiya back from the precipice of her demise. He was an analytical scholar, and his curiosity would never be sated if she were allowed to die. His anger and frustration would have to be swept aside for the time being. Law was going as fast he could to the Straw Hat's location.

.

Chopper successfully made a hole in the ice that would allow Naiya to breathe, although with much difficulty. They were lucky that Aokiji hadn't frozen her heart. Chopper could only imagine how painful her current state was though. It probably would've been easier for her to die... Even though he'd done everything he could, the ice had only melted so much. Luffy was staring out at the ocean, looking for the submarine. It was eerily quiet on the pirate ship.

As the sun began to disappear into the sea, Chopper began to lose hope. He knew quite well that Naiya wouldn't survive the night, and there was nothing he could do about it. The ice was slowly stopping her internal functions. She was lucky that she wasn't fully human, otherwise she would've been dead by this point.

Suddenly, Luffy jumped up from his post with a cheerful gait, "I'm ready for some meat!" This was immediately interpreted as the Heart Pirates arrival. All of the crew relaxed, and Law boarded the ship, stoic as usual. He seemed unperturbed by all of this.

"Where is she?" he immediately asked Chopper, his voice almost sounded a bit strained. Chopper quickly picked up that the Heart Pirates' captain wasn't actually as calm as he appeared to be.

"Follow me," Chopper replied quickly and led him to the infirmary, where Naiya had been moved with the sun setting and all. The outer shell of the ice was covered in frost to the point that Naiya couldn't be seen. Only the soft, hollow breaths reminded them that someone was indeed within the ice. Law stared at the giant block in shock, and Bepo, who was behind him with his nodachi, shifted nervously back and forth on his large paws.

Then Law retrieved his nodachi from his favorite polar bear companion and dismissed the two, so that he could retrieve Naiya from the iceberg that she had turned into. When Chopper returned, Naiya was a half a puddle and half herself. Her skin was tainted a light blue, and with her naturally grayish cream skin, she looked quite sickly. The reindeer was quick to move her to a bed and start piling warm blankets over her.

"Could you get Sanji to boil some more water?" Chopper asked Law quickly, immersing himself completely into his professional doctor mode. It wasn't long before he came to the conclusion that hot water bottles weren't going to do the trick. At that point, she needed skin to skin contact with another human being. So Chopper found Nami not too far from the infirmary. He felt fairly sure that the ginger would be happy to aid Naiya in her recovery at all costs.

"Naiya needs skin-to-skin contact with someone in order to get back to a regulated body temperature," Chopper informed Nami. Nami, despite the situation (mostly because she is always mischevious in one way or another), thought of a much more _preferable_ solution. Nami had, despite Naiya's efforts to hide such, discovered that Naiya liked Law. Thus, she had to at least start tipping the scales in her friend's favor.

"Why don't you ask Law to? He's a doctor as well, I'm sure he'll understand," Nami replied slyly. Chopper looked a bit confused by this, but didn't wonder much about her reasoning. Instead, he asked, "Won't he just say 'no'?"

"Not if you tell him that no one else is willing to do it," she replied. Obviously her plan was flawless. Chopper was just too gullible at times.

.

Law sighed, pulling his shirt up over his head and discarding it in the chair. Chopper was basically guarding the outside of the infirmary because Law was not going to let anyone know about this. At least he could prove useful in guarding the door with Bepo, who he trusted more than the tanuki.

He slipped under the mass of blankets after stripping. He quickly discovered that she was wearing a similar amount of quickly. Now, as heartless as Law portrayed himself to be, he was a decent man, and he wasn't exactly happy to be sleeping with her without her knowledge and consent. Yet he did it because her life was on the line. She was cold.

Regardless, Law wrapped his arms around her. He felt like he was holding an ice cube. It seemed like he wasn't getting out of this anytime soon. He just hoped he could escape before Naiya regained consciousness... but it was starting to be rather warm and comfortable there with her.

.

I woke up, feeling disoriented because I had no idea where I was or how I came to be there. Also, I was having difficulty moving. This realization became more uncomfortable as I realized how scantily clad I was. Then when I noticed the reason I couldn't move very well was because someone had me captured in their arms, and I had rather compliantly snuggled right up to their **bare** chest. So now, to address the six hundred pound gorilla in the room.

_Who the hell was I in bed with?_

Now, at the time, I was pretty sure that my life span was shortened by two years. I was so shocked that I just tucked my head back into his chest, having no where else to go. I was very convinced of three things that involved this man I was with. This man known by the name of Trafalgar "Surgeon of Death" Law...

_One,_ he absolutely and utterly despised me with every fiber of his being. I fucking betrayed him (in order to protect him, but he doesn't know _that_.)

_Two,_ at some point in time he was dead bent on using and studying me like a lab rat (since logias as the shit.)

And _three_, he was a heartless jerk who cared about no one except himself (and Bepo because Bepo's _Bepo_. How could he not care?).

So through this process of elimination, I came to an even heavier gorilla of a question. _Why the hell are we in the same bed, __**practically naked**__?_

**My sister's staring me down so I'll make a quick thank you to my reviewers.**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat**

**MsWildLuck**

**Shellbell-san**

**Miss Doflamingo**

**lexibra**

**KittyCat1036**

**Sam(anon)**

**Thank you! It would be great to hear from you again and anyone else~ Please review!**

**~Minatu-chan**


	25. Kisu Shite Mo Ii?

**Hello again! This chapter has a little quote at the beginning, that I'm hoping will make sense to you guys soon. Have I ever mentioned what inspired this entire fanfiction? By which I mean, the "first" chapter? It's a song by Walk the Moon called "Shiver, shiver". Maybe at some point, you guys will listen to it~ **

**Anyways... If I didn't mention this before, I'm trying to write every day, so that could mean an update or a new one-shot or something, but there won't be any new chapter stories until I finish up several of my other chapter stories. I will also be cleaning up some stories and stuff. The guidelines have changed since I first started, so I have to fix things... D: **

**Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece, and I don't think I want to.**

**Oda-sama is doing a great job with the new chapters and stuff~ I can't wait until the next update! xD **

**onwards!**

Kisu Shite mo ii?

"_I don't know how it is you are so familiar to me- or why it feels less like I am getting to know you and more as though I am remembering who you are. How every smile, every whisper brings me closer to the impossible conclusion that I have known you before, I have loved you before- in another time, a different place- some other existence."_

_- Lang Leav_

I stared up at Law's face, deciding there wasn't any reason to be hiding from the situation while he was sleeping away like a good pervert. I slowly reached out, pulling my hand away as fast as I could when he moved even the slightest, only to reach over toward his mess of short, black hair again. As I grew confident, I slipped my index finger into the soft forest and then tugged on a small clump of his hair for good measure. He looked like he was getting the best sleep he'd had in years. My fingers moved down the side of his face, caressing it with merely the tips of them. I shyly brushed my fingertips over his beard, watching his face carefully.

I knew Law wasn't the pervert. There was probably a good reason for this situation. I was the pervert... I was the one touching him while he slept, and I didn't really feel all that bad about it. My eyes kept slipping off in one direction though. They were constantly returning to Law's strong jaw and his lips. Though it is usually the man who is portrayed as very observant of these things, but I had time. No one was going to interrupt, knowing Law, they only person who could was him. I was very tempted to touch his lips. I had a bad feeling that if I continued this way, he would catch me. Yet I wanted to kiss him.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked him in a soft voice, cupping his chin with my free hand. The other was trapped beneath Law somewhere, and it tingled a bit. Law was _heavy_. I did a pretty good job of ignoring it though. Law hummed softly, and I pondered this for a long moment and decided that he had to use words.

"Law... Can I kiss you?" I whispered in his ear. He rolled onto his back, pulling me up and on top of him. I fell against his chest with a surprised squeak. My legs sliding on either side of him. My heart rate had accelerated uncomfortably so. I assumed this was a _no._ So I pulled up slightly and gave his a quick peck on the lips and laid back on his chest. _Revenge_. My left arm was free though. I had become tempted to wake him up because it was uncomfortable to lie on my stomach, especially so for my boobs. I felt like they'd be squished.

Yet his sleeping face was so peaceful and serene and not dick-like that I couldn't do it. So I was stuck. I lay my head back on his chest and closed my eyes. When he woke up, I'd still be asleep as far as he knew.

After what felt like hours, Law began to move. He slowly slid me off of him and slipped out of the bed. I opened a single eye, and saw mostly naked Law in all his morning sleepiness. He looked kind of adorable when he rubbed his eyes after yawning. He started to look over at me, and I quickly shut my eyes, hoping I didn't look too tense. I waited until I heard rustling and opened them again. Law was getting dressed. It kind of felt like this was some one night-stand that I wasn't supposed to know about. I was supposed to wake up by myself. I noticed how the bags under Law's eyes had faded a bit. He'd slept rather well.

He didn't turn back to me as he left the room. He was gone faster than I'd expected. I felt kind of empty because of it. I had wanted him to admire me the way I had with him. Even kiss me before he left, like we were a sort of married couple, but of course, Law wasn't at all the type to do those things. The bed felt so much colder when he left.

I left the bed a few minutes later and retrieved my shirt and some shorts. My hair was longer than when I'd first cut it, which I mostly was able to tell when I reached up to touch it. What I really needed was a mirror. I ran a hand through the tangled mass that one could call hair. I did my best to salvage a makeshift hair tie. I rubbed my eyes, which turned into a whole rubbing of my face in a sort of horrific manner. Everything moved back into place like elastic. I was not prepared to face _people_. I walked out of the infirmary regardless, and immediately tripped over a fluffy and adorable Bepo.

"Bepo!" I cried in a slightly accusatory tone. The polar bear jolted awake, finding me gazing at him from the ground. He smiled and grabbed me in his large paws and pulled me into his sadistically bright orange jumpsuit. I was smushed into oblivion for a few moments before he released me.

"Naiya! You're okay!" he cheered happily. I suddenly felt guilty. He was so sweet even though I'd betrayed him and Law without a second thought not too long ago.

"Yeah..." I replied in a low voice. It was becoming harder and harder for me to pick myself up off the ground those days. I felt like a terrible person. Law was even more honorable than I was. He wasn't going around constantly betraying his friends as far as I knew.

"Are you okay, Naiya?" Bepo asked me. I flinched at the sound of my name. I touched my forehead with a slightly pained expression. _That isn't even my real name._ I looked back at Bepo and shook my head slowly.

"I'm fine," I answered, though he could probably tell from my body language that I was lying. I stood slowly and stared out at the horizon. Light was just beginning to fill the horizon. That was when I realized that it was very, fucking early in the morning. I should still be passed out in the infirmary! There wasn't much I could do about that at that point though. Once I was awake, I was awake.

"What happened between you and Blackbeard...?" Bepo asked me carefully. He seemed nervous about even questioning it. I sighed, sitting across from Bepo on the grassy deck. I leaned my head back and stared up at the sky.

"Not everyone is free in life. I don't get to... I am not allowed to operate by my own free will. Someone else makes my decisions for me, and that someone is Blackbeard," I said without blinking. Teach never told me that I couldn't be truthful about my situation, but then I guess he never expected someone to care. I was empty, only trying to salvage emotions that were something other than hate. So maybe, that was why I clung steadfast to Law. I wanted to know something other than hate. Something that wasn't painful, lonely and distrustful, but of course, I was owned by Teach, and he was quick to make my attempt into a broken tie. One that was even more painful than everything Teach had ever done to me. I could handle all of Teach's abuse, but losing someone I didn't want to... That was a pain that Teach couldn't personally bestow upon me.

"Can't you just run away?" Bepo asked me. I smiled slightly.

"When someone owns you, they have something to keep you there. Blackbeard has something to blackmail me with. Something that is more important than you'd ever be able to understand," I replied, reaching up to my head slowly. I could feel the spots where my horns had once been.

"Then why are you with the Straw Hats?" the polar bear inquired. He obviously was trying to get the full picture from me. I wondered if Law had put him up to it, or if he was showing genuine concern. It could be a mixture of the two.

"I can't say," I replied. It was hard, living. It almost gave me false hope. For some reason though, I had none at all. At that moment, I had such little value for my life. I didn't feel like I would ever escape Blackbeard's clutches. It was a sort of concrete, unchanging thing. I was a piece of property that was owned by Teach. In order for me to escape, someone had to either purchase me from Blackbeard or kill him. Ever since Black beard ate the devil fruit he did though, it seemed like his death was becoming progressively further and further out of reach. I would have to wait until he died of old age, and I probably wouldn't even live that long.

Bepo didn't seem to know how to even reply. He had grown quiet, holding Law's nodachi rather close to him as if it would bring some form of comfort.

"Sorry, that's some pretty heavy stuff, isn't it?" I asked him with a lopsided smile, "And it has no bright side..." I stared at my toes, wiggling them a bit. The _Thousand Sunny_ was pretty quiet at such an obscene hour of the morning. Everyone was probably asleep. Law walked up to Bepo, basically ignoring me.

"Bepo, we should go now," Law said to the bear. Bepo stood slowly, looking over at me.

"Good bye," I waved slightly. Law looked at me, and his expression was a strange one. He looked like he literally hadn't seen me there as if my voice was a shock to him. Had he not seen me there? I stared into his eyes, the teal blue of my own eyes reflected in his.

"Are you alright, Law?" I asked. I couldn't help it. The question had just escaped my lips before I could even stop it. I almost slapped my hand over my mouth at the sound of my voice. Law stared at me before shrugging and turning away. _Right_, I knew that that would happen. He hated me. That was how things were, and I wasn't escaping that reality. My heart broke just a little more. It was funny how I wanted to see him in the moments of what I thought was my death, _just one last time_. I was pitiful. I loved him. I wanted to know him better, every little detail. Yet that little possibility was an impossibility because I was not free to make my own choices, not free to live.

Anything. _Anything_ was better than this suffering.

**Yeah umm... I meant for the quote to go with the chapter but then LOGIC. It's too soon, I guess. I'm trying not to do too many cliff-hangers. I have a story that you guys might want to look at called "Your Eyes". I might incorporate it into "Kaleidoscope" so... **

**Moving on, I have already received a handful of reviews for this chapter, which is exciting! Sorry about the name change and such... I tried to forewarn you guys with the last two chapters...**

**A big thanks to:**

**MsWildLuck (I hope it was!)**

**Miss Doflamingo (sorry about the confusion... I'm glad that you found it again though!)**

**KittyCat1036 (well, she told Bepo...?)**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat (don't be...? I don't know.)**

**You guys are still awesome! :D I have a question for you guys. Naiya's pretty messed up, but _Is she relatable?_ I seriously worry about this. It's a little hard for me to write her character because she's a lot more emotional than I am...**

**Please Review!**

**~Minatu-chan**


	26. A Losing Hand

**Ahhh! I wrote a new chapter... Even though it is a wee bit short, I wanted to go ahead and get ya'll an update in~ Oof. I sound wayy too excited with all these exclamation points and stuff...**

_**Disclaimer-**_** I don't own One Piece!? *dies of shock***

**onwards~**

A Losing Hand

"So Bepo, did you retrieve the truth from Naiya?" Law asked the bear. Bepo's ears twitched nervously.

"Yes, but I don't think you'll like the answer," he replied. Law's eyes narrowed slightly, and Bepo sighed. His captain had a quirk for assuming the worst. Law probably thought Naiya was some sort of seductress!

"_Not everyone is free in life,_ she said," Bepo began. Law's eyebrows furrowed as he mulled this over in his head. Such a thing seemed familiar to him, but he broke out of alliances with his own free will. What exactly did she mean by that? Bepo stared worriedly at his captain. Law seemed to be thinking deeply about those words.

"I think she means that she is basically a slave to Blackbeard," Bepo finished. It wasn't the happiest of thoughts, slavery wasn't simply a dark topic, but it was a complicated. "He is blackmailing her with something."

"Do you know what that something is?" Law asked, one of his hands tightening into a fist. Bepo shook his head.

"No... I didn't have enough time to ask," the loyal polar bear replied.

"_Damn it!_" Law cursed through his teeth, his fist slamming against the desk. It was almost like Naiya had him running around in a labyrinth that he just couldn't escape. It wasn't like Law to find anything frustrating. He usually could figure out a solution quickly, but at every turn there seemed to be something new.

.

I sat up in the room that I was currently sharing with Robin and Nami. It was still pretty early in the morning, but I just couldn't sleep. I slowly dragged myself out of the bed and did my best as to not upset the other two, who were still fast asleep. I almost envied them. Outside the room, the moon still stood high in the sky, and the night breeze was a bit cool, but I stayed out in it nonetheless.

I wondered about freedom. It seemed so easy to have, once it was available to be had. I stared out at the ocean, the waves barely growing like they would up on the shore of an island. Waves were always much calmer further out into the sea... unless there was a storm. I reached out to sky with a single arm as a star fell through the endless black. I followed the star with my finger and carefully closed my eyes.

_I wish upon a shooting star..._ It was a terribly childish thing to do, but I wanted to. It almost made me feel hopeful, like wishes upon shooting stars would actually come true. _I wish that one day I can be free from Blackbeard._ I held my hands tightly and concentrated on the star as it fell before finally letting out a breath of air.

At that point, all of the hope seemed to freeze within me and die. I fell to my knees, placing my head on them quietly. Upon closing my eyes, I saw Law. The strange, uncharacteristic Law that existed in my mind held his hand out to me, offering to help me up. He just wanted to free me, if nothing else. He was still a bit of a douche at times, but he was less stoic and brutal with his word usage. It was Law and yet it wasn't to me. I liked this Law less than the real one though because the real Law had his beautiful flaws and he was _Law_, no one else, and most definitely not who I wanted him to be.

I kept my head near my knees, breathing slowly. After all of that thought, I was exhausted. All I could do was to dismiss all thought of the Heart Pirates from my mind. Ban it, basically. I climbed up into the bird's nest and fell asleep under the sky.

.

Blackbeard held up the beautifully curved, ram-like horns to the bright morning sunlight. The sleek shapes glinted, the orange and yellow color brightening. It seemed that controlling Naiya was going to become steadily more troublesome. With her inexplicable will to protect the Heart Pirates and consistent runaway attempts, he should've turned _Anaeph Egbert_'s beloved horns to dust. Naiya was the disgusting product of a human and troll's love.

He scowled, hiding the horns in his pocket. He would have to keep a close eye on that girl. Naiya was no longer allowed to have her loyalties in any other place.

**Well, I think this is a nice "overview" sort of chapter. It sort of ties up the loose ends we have here. And Wow. (Fantastic Baby) I've been receiving a lot more reviews for all of my stories (in a general sense here). I feel like I've evolved as a writer~ ^.^ (writing this stuff is just that much more fun now)**

**Anyways, I'm fishing for ideas, so you are welcome to shoot some my way. I'm a bit stumped with this here puppy. Magic carpet rides (with the oh so handsome Aladdin) shall be rewarded to those who help me out! :D ("I can show you the world...") **

**I've been watching Disney Movies and Hayao Miazaki films lately... and listening to K-pop, so... My parenthesis comments up there are a bit FABULOUS~**

**Okay, to all the wonderful people who REVIEWED (names listed below): You guys deserve all the happiness in the world. ;-;**

**KittyCatt1036**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat**

**Miss Doflamingo**

**MsWildLuck**

** .144**

**Ugh... I have a terrible headache that's lasted for three days. I think I'm gonna die... (complain, complain... SHUT UP ALREADY! DX) **

**Well, Reviews would be super.**

**~Minatu-chan**

**P.S. The chapter title has to do with Poker. Umm... _nooo_ I have not been playing that at _all_ lately. :3**


End file.
